Next Generation
by Nekohiko
Summary: Lorsque des dinosaures font leur apparition dans la zone où résident les Mitchell, les deux frères seront contraints de s'allier à leurs voisins du même âge pour s'en sortir. Mais, InGen s'étant volatilisé, le mystère concernant l'origine de ces reptiles reste entier. Dans une course à la survie, pourront-ils déposer la hache de guerre assez longtemps pour éviter d'être dévorés?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Bonjour à vous chers lecteurs et lectrices ! Ceci est ma première fic, j'espère néanmoins qu'elle vous plaira ! J'accepte les critiques constructives avec plaisir, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser vos reviews.**

 **Les personnages du film ne m'appartiennent pas, en revanche Jessica et Michael Grave sont de ma création ainsi que l'histoire qui va suivre.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

"Une année après les incidents survenus à Isla Nublar, le procès contre le parc Jurassic World continue d'être repoussé, ce qui engendre beaucoup de protestations de la part des familles des victimes." Des images d'avocats montant les marches jusqu'au tribunal puis de rassemblements de personnes en colère pour ce qu'il c'est passé à Jurassic World défilent sur l'écran de télévision, pour être remplacées pas des prises de vue de ce qu'il reste du parc depuis un hélicoptère, suivi d'interviews de quelques rescapés du désastre.

"Mais laissez ces gens passer à autre chose, merde."

Jessica prit la télécommande et zappa, mais rien à faire. Les chaines de télévision ne parlaient que du procès qui trainait en longueur. Frustrée, la jeune femme finit par éteindre la TV. Et continua à préparer de quoi manger pour trois. Ses parents étant absents, il n'y avait qu'elle et Michael, son petit frère, qui jouait à l'étage avec leur voisin du même âge, Gray. Bien entendu, elle savait, comme tout le voisinage, que les frères Mitchell faisaient partie des survivants.

Tout le monde prétendait savoir ce que ces deux-là avaient enduré là bas. Quelle blague ! Comme si ces gens, qui avaient vu tout ça tranquillement sur leur canapé, pouvaient comprendre ce que ça faisait de se retrouver entouré de dinosaures essayant de vous dévorer ! Personne ne savait ce que ça faisait de revenir d'un cauchemar pareil, et elle la première. Mais au moins elle ne faisait pas semblant de savoir. Et elle avait la décence de faire attention à rappeler le moins possible au cadet Mitchell tous ces mauvais souvenirs lorsqu'elle le voyait.

Au moins la jeune femme n'avait pas besoin de faire pareil avec le grand frère. Leur relation était bien plus compliquée que celle entre elle et Gray. Zach Mitchell et Jessica Grave n'étaient pas vraiment devenus proches lorsque cette dernière avait emménagé et ils ne l'étaient certainement pas davantage à présent. Ils étaient voisins et allaient au même lycée, mais rien de plus. Ils avaient peut-être été amis un temps, mais elle ne pouvait pas en jurer, "Ça devait être plus une obligation qu'autre chose pour lui," se dit-elle. D'ailleurs, il lui avait souvent faussé compagnie pour voir ses amis étant petits, et elle avait fini par se faire les siens. La jeune femme était convaincue qu'il avait joué avec elle seulement parce que ses parents le lui avaient demandé. Quand Jessica et sa famille avaient déménagé pour s'établir ici, ses parents s'étaient très vite bien entendus avec les Mitchell. Les quatre adultes voulaient probablement que ce soit aussi le cas de leurs enfants. Au moins, ça avait fonctionné avec les deux plus jeunes, ils avaient pratiquement grandi ensemble et étaient les meilleurs amis du monde depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Et donc Gray est devenu son deuxième petit frère, alors que son frère à lui est resté pour elle un inconnu dont elle connaissait le visage et le nom.

Ayant presque terminé de faire à manger, Jess allait monter à l'étage prévenir les garçons lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit dehors. S'approchant de la porte d'entrée, elle fut surprise de voir des camions militaires dévaler la route à toute vitesse. Cela l'alarma un peu, avant de réaliser qu'ils ne restaient pas dans le coin. Cela devait encore être une de ces manifestations qui a mal tourné. La jeune fille se désintéressa du spectacle pour grimper jusqu'à la chambre de son frère. Ouvrant la porte gentiment, elle s'appuya contre le cadre de la porte et regarda par l'embrasure. "Les garçons ? C'est prêt, vous venez manger ?" Dans un cri de joie commun, deux têtes brunes passèrent en trombe à côté de Jessica, ce qui ne manqua pas de la faire sourire.

"Alors ? Ça vous plait ?" Les deux enfants, la bouche pleine de spaghettis carbonara, étaient dans l'incapacité de lui répondre, ce qui ne les empêcha pas pour autant de le faire à leur manière. Une petite tignasse châtain s'agita vigoureusement pour exprimer son accord. Gray se tenait bien mieux à table que Michael, qui, de son côté, se mit à proférer quelques paroles inintelligibles. "On ne parle pas la bouche pleine Micky, mais je suis contente que ça vous plaise" affirma la jeune femme, arborant un grand sourire sur le visage. "Ça faisait un moment que tu n'étais pas venu à la maison Gray," commenta Jess, "tu es parti en vacances ?" Gray haussa les épaules, avant de lui expliquer que c'était parce qu'il avait dû passer deux semaines chez son père, et que ce dernier avait pris congé exprès pour pouvoir les voir lui et son frère. De ce qu'il racontait, il avait apprécié le séjour.

Elle était contente de voir Gray aussi heureux, ses yeux pétillaient de joie. Avant le divorce de ses parents il s'était un peu replié sur lui-même. Et les incidents survenus au parc, bien qu'ils avaient grandement rapproché les deux frères, avaient aussi beaucoup affecté son entrain. Les enfants étaient bien plus solides qu'ils n'en avaient l'air. Mais son attention revint à son frère lorsqu'il fit une simple remarque: "Tu as de la chance. Maman est partie en vacances avec son nouveau copain."

Les enfants Grave avaient perdu leur père il y a quelques années de cela. Leur mère s'était trouvé un nouveau compagnon deux ans auparavant et avait profité cette année de partir en vacances dans les Caraïbe avec lui. Laissant le frère et la soeur seuls à la maison.

Tentant de remonter le moral de son frère la jeune fille blagua avec un clin d'oeil: "Oh non ! Mais tu imagines s'ils étaient restés ici? On n'aurait jamais aussi bien mangé ! Tu sais bien que ni maman ni George ne savent cuisiner aussi bien que moi !" Elle fut contente de voir un petit sourire se former sur le visage de son cadet. 

* * *

Garant la voiture devant le garage en revenant de ses courses, Jessica réajusta sa jaquette - enfin la jaquette « empruntée » à son ex - qui tombait d'une épaule, pour ensuite prendre les sacs dans le coffre et entrer dans la maison. Elle déposa les cornets dans la cuisine et commença à monter les escaliers dans l'intention de prévenir les garçons qu'elle était rentrée, quand un chat, entré par on ne sait quel moyen détala depuis l'arrière de la maison pour se planquer sous un canapé du salon. Ce qui la fit sursauter. Suivit d'un grand fracas de verre brisé qui la fit grimper le reste des marches pour se cacher à l'étage.

Accroupie en haut des escaliers, le coeur battant la chamade, regardant à l'étage du dessous et ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire ni même à quoi s'attendre, Jess fut pétrifiée d'horreur lorsque, dans son champ de vision, elle vit apparaitre un dinosaure qui avançait lentement dans le salon. La jeune fille n'osait même plus respirer, il ne semblait pas l'avoir encore remarquée. Jusqu'à ce qu'un éclat de voix venant de la chambre de son petit frère alerte la bête de leur présence à l'étage, et surtout de celle de Jess devant les escaliers. Tout se passa alors très vite. La jeune fille sprinta dans le couloir, entra dans la chambre de son frère, ferma la porte et s'appuya de toutes ses forces dessus. Les deux garçons se figèrent, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir à l'étrange entrée de Jessica dans la pièce. La jeune femme fut projetée de bien vingt centimètres en avant dans un petit cri lorsque le dinosaure tenta d'ouvrir brusquement la porte, elle se rappuya encore plus fort contre le bois les séparant d'une mort certaine tandis que les deux plus jeunes commencèrent à être envahis par la panique.

"L'armoire !" cria Jessica, qui tentait tant bien que mal de garder la porte fermée. "Vite !" plaida-t-elle. Michael resta pétrifié d'effroi, mais Gray lui, après un instant d'incompréhension, finit par se lever et se mit à pousser l'armoire de façon à bloquer la porte. Dès que le meuble fut à portée de main de Jess, elle le fit basculer à elle, le couchant brutalement sur le côté, et il vint efficacement bloquer la porte. Du moins momentanément.

"C'était quoi ça !?" cria Michael terrorisé, à tell point qu'il ne savait même plus comment réagir. L'unique femme de leur petit groupe prit les choses en main. Ne vous méprenez pas, dire qu'elle avait peur aurait été un euphémisme. Elle était totalement terrifiée. Mais, en voyant les expressions sur les visages lui faisant face, elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir les sortir de là. Le dinosaure, s'acharnant encore sur la porte, commençait à y faire des trous.

"Vélociraptor," dit simplement Gray, effrayé, quand ledit raptor regarda à l'intérieur de la pièce par un des trous qu'il venait de faire. Jessica dut réfléchir à cent à la seconde, fouillant la pièce du regard pour trouver quoi que ce soit qui puisse les aider à échapper au monstre qui avait déchiqueté une bonne partie de la porte. Son regard finit par se poser sur la bibliothèque de son petit frère. Elle entreprit de la décoller du mur, la plaçant face à la porte. Et en basculant, elle vint renforcer leur barricade improvisée dans un grand fracas. Le vélociraptor protesta.

Prenant une grande inspiration Jessica se retourna vers les deux garçons. "Ok, ok," levant les mains à la hauteur de sa tête pour leur faire signe de se calmer, elle reprit, "J'ai besoin que vous restiez calmes tous les deux ok ?" Gray qui la fixait du regard lui fit un petit "oui" de la tête, tandis que Michael, n'ayant toujours pas bougé de sa place, assis sur le tapis, regardait encore la porte, terrifié par ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Jess s'accroupit devant son frère. "Hey hey, Micky, regarde-moi." Le garçon finit par se retourner vers sa soeur, qui continua, "On va s'en sortir, tu m'entends ?" affirma-t-elle, les mains posées sur les épaules de l'enfant, donnant une pression rassurante qui l'aida à se détendre un petit peu et il finit par acquiescer. Alors la jeune fille se releva, attacha ses cheveux bruns en une queue de cheval rapide tout en exprimant ses pensées à voix haute. "On doit sortir d'ici."

Le raptor commençait à gagner du terrain dans la destruction de la barricade. Jessica s'approcha de la fenêtre. "La voiture !" s'exclama-t-elle. Fouillant ses poches pour trouver les clés, en priant pour qu'elle les ait gardées sur elle, Jessica se retourna vers les garçons qui la regardaient bizarrement. "Comment tu veux qu'on aille à la voiture ?" commenta son frère, "il y a un vélociraptor sur notre chemin j'te rappelle…" La brunette cria victoire avec un "AH-AH" lorsqu'elle trouva les clés dans une poche de sa jaquette, puis montra du pouce le toit du garage qui se trouvait directement sous la fenêtre avec un grand sourire. "Qui a dit qu'on passerait par la porte ?"

Le raptor arrivait presque à entrer dans la chambre quand Jessica referma la fenêtre derrière elle et les deux enfants. Elle se retourna vers les garçons pour leur montrer le chemin, elle avait fait le mur une fois ou deux, et elle était toujours passée par le toit du garage. Ils traversèrent toute la longueur du toit pour arriver vers le tuyau vertical de la gouttière. Elle descendit en premier, puis Gray se lança et à force d'encouragements Mick finit par entreprendre la descente lui aussi. Mais alors qu'il avait à peine pu prendre appui, les pieds sur les attaches du tuyau, le raptor traversa la vitre de la chambre en s'étalant sur le toit, sembla prendre quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits, et dans un cri, fondit droit sur Michael.

Dans sa panique le jeune garçon lâcha prise en glapissant et s'écrasa droit sur sa soeur en contre bas, qui de son côté fit de son mieux pour le rattraper. Reprenant ses esprits, la jeune fille aida son frère à se relever, puis se remit sur ses pieds en vitesse "À la voiture ! Vite !" Tous trois détalèrent aussi rapidement que leurs jambes pouvaient les porter. Dès qu'ils furent tous entrés, Jessica tenta de mettre la clé dans le contact, tremblante de peur, pendant que les deux enfants, derrière, lui hurlaient d'aller plus vite. Elle finit par y arriver et à démarrer la voiture lorsque le vélociraptor atterrit sur le capot de la voiture. Jessica poussa un hurlement, et appuya sur l'accélérateur sans réfléchir. La voiture emboutit la porte du garage. Le raptor perdit l'équilibre dans la manœuvre. Puis reprenant le contrôle Jess mit la marche arrière, cette fois la bête tomba au sol. La jeune fille eut juste le temps de voir sa voisine d'en face sortir de chez elle en courant, un second dinosaure à ses trousses, avant qu'il ne la dévore. Bientôt rejoint par un troisième. Choquée elle cria aux deux enfants de s'accrocher avant de partir en trombe sur la route.

"Mais c'est quoi ce délire !?" hurla-t-elle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Bonjour à vous chers lecteurs et lectrices ! Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos reviews, et merci à ceux et celles qui l'ont fait au chapitre précédant, ça m'a donné la pêche !**

 **À nouveau, les personnages du film ne m'appartiennent pas, en revanche Jessica et Michael Grave et le nouveau personnage introduit dans ce chapitre sont de ma création ainsi que l'histoire qui va suivre.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Bien qu'aucun dinosaure ne les avait pris en chasse, Jessica ne fit pas mine de s'arrêter. Elle n'en avait pas l'intention. Plus il y aurait d'écart entre eux et ces bestioles, mieux elle se porterait. Mais le cadet Mitchell ne l'entendait pas de cette façon.

"On doit aller chercher Zach !" criait-il. "Jess ! Stop ! On doit aller le chercher !" Ses plaintes finirent par convaincre la jeune femme, qui arrêta la voiture sur le bord de la route après avoir vérifié pour la centième fois qu'il n'y avait plus aucun dinosaure en vue. "Ok, ok," dit-elle sans se retourner, les mains crispées sur le volant, "tu sais où il est ?" Elle redoutait la réponse, et ses craintes se confirmèrent avec les trois petits mots qu'il lui donna pour destination. "À la maison."

Et voilà. Toute cette distance mise entre eux et ces monstres, pour au final, se jeter à nouveau à portée de leurs mâchoires. Jess était sûre qu'elle allait faire une crise d'angoisse si les choses continuaient comme ça. Mais le plus jeune des frères Mitchell avait raison. Et elle le comprenait aussi, elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer perdre Micky. Par ailleurs, pour le bien de sa santé mentale, elle devait sauver Zach. Pour l'amour du ciel elle venait de voir sa voisine mourir ! La jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait. Elle serra le volant plus fort pour se donner une contenance, mais, se faisant, une décharge dans sa main droite la fit siffler de douleur. L'adrénaline avait fait office d'anesthésiant jusqu'à présent, et ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte du volume inhabituel qu'avait pris son poignet. À voir, ce devait être une entorse. Du moins elle l'espérait vivement, car une fracture dans ces conditions serait bien trop problématique. Jess réalisa qu'elle l'avait probablement tordu quand elle avait servi de coussin amortisseur à son frangin. Elle testa un peu son poignet pour évaluer les dommages, et se mordit la joue sous le coup de la douleur.

Soudain, prise de panique, elle se retourna vivement vers les deux enfants, "vous êtes blessés ? Vous allez bien ?" Son regard passait frénétiquement d'un garçon à l'autre, tentant discerner de quelconques plaies, mais heureusement, bien que recouverts d'égratignures, ils ne semblaient pas sérieusement contusionnés. Par ailleurs tous deux secouèrent négativement la tête en réponse à sa première question, finissant de la rassurer. "Mais toi tu saignes" intervint son petit frère, montrant sa propre bouche du doigt. Surprise, Jess porta sa main valide à ses lèvres pour constater que celle de bas était fendue. "Oh," elle se lécha la lèvre et balaya la remarque d'un revers de la main, "ce n'est rien."

Reprenant place dans son siège, la brunette prit une grande inspiration, autant pour tenter de faire passer la douleur de son entorse que pour se donner du courage pour la suite des événements. Se répétant intérieurement qu'elle pouvait le faire, qu'ils y arriveraient, que tout se passerait bien, elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la maison des Mitchell.

Elle roula plus lentement cette fois, ils ne croisèrent pas âme qui vive. Ce qui, d'un côté, rassura Jessica, mais d'un autre, l'angoissa terriblement. Le fait qu'ils n'aient pas aperçu de dinosaures était encourageant, avec un peu de chance ils n'étaient plus dans le coin, mais qu'ils ne croisent personne était juste carrément flippant. À peine la voiture fut-elle parquée devant la maison, que les trois jeunes gens assistèrent à une scène qui parut étrange - ou plutôt, extrêmement banale après la montée d'adrénaline qu'ils avaient expérimentée quelques minutes auparavant. La petite copine de Zach sortit de la maison en trombe, criant des injures à l'ainé des Mitchell, elle était suivie par ce dernier qui donnait à peu près le même spectacle. Finalement peut-être que 'banale' n'était pas le bon mot.

Le couple, tellement pris dans leur altercation, n'avait même pas remarqué qu'ils avaient des spectateurs. Aucun des trois passagers de la voiture ne réagit pendant quelques minutes. Se contentant d'observer, ébahis. Avant de se rappeler que des raptors trainaient dans le coin et qu'avec tout ce vacarme ils rappliqueraient en moins de deux.

Jessica, demandant aux enfants de rester à l'intérieur, sorti de la voiture, s'appuyant de sa main valide à la portière ouverte tandis qu'elle avait inconsciemment replié l'autre sur sa poitrine. "Ça suffit vous deux, fermez-la !" ordonna-t-elle, jetant des coups d'oeil inquiet à droite, à gauche. Le couple prit alors conscience de sa présence et ils la dévisagèrent. "Mais on t'a rien demandé à toi !" répliqua la blonde, hors d'elle. La soeur de Michael allait rétorquer une réplique cinglante mais n'eut pas le temps de formuler sa phrase. "Grave," la salua froidement Zach, les bras croisés, clairement agacé, "je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?" La brunette ne sut plus quoi dire. Elle et les petits avaient foncé jusqu'ici, elle n'avait pas réfléchi une seule seconde à ce qu'elle pourrait bien raconter à Zach pour qu'il monte dans la voiture. Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Allez dire à des gens qu'ils doivent se la boucler et monter dans votre voiture pour échapper à des vélociraptors sortis d'on ne sait où et que vos interlocuteurs n'ont pas vu… Vous voyez ! Il y a de quoi vous prendre pour quelqu'un de bon pour l'asile !

Jess ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, ne sachant pas par où commencer. La blonde lui fit savoir avec humeur qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue, avant de se retourner vers son petit copain pour l'accuser de jouer sur deux plans. "Non mais ça va pas ? J'ai aucune envie de sortir avec ce type" cracha l'ainée Grave. Le jeune homme la fixa avec un drôle d'air pendant un instant, puis sembla prendre conscience de l'état déplorable de sa nouvelle interlocutrice, qui avait un bleu naissant sur le menton et une lèvre fendue, contempla la voiture emboutie à l'avant, pour enfin remarquer que son frère se trouvait à l'intérieure du dit véhicule. Soudain inquiet, il se rapprocha et reprit: "Que s'est-il passé ?" Puis plus fort à l'intention de son frère, "Gray ça va ?"

Ne perdant pas une seconde de plus, Jess ordonna au couple de monter dans la voiture, tous les deux. "Pas le temps de vous expliquer maintenant, Karen n'est pas à la maison ?" demanda-t-elle, lorsque Zach répondit par la négative, sourcils froncés, trop embrouillé pour faire autre chose qu'obtempérer - que venait faire sa mère là-dedans ? - Jessica retourna à l'intérieur de la voiture avec un "Bien."

Le couple ne savait pas exactement comment réagir, Gray pressa son frère à monter, ce qu'il finit par faire. La blonde, n'acceptant pas que son copain puisse se retrouver seul avec une autre fille, concéda à s'exécuter. À peine les nouveaux arrivants furent-ils assis dans la voiture que Gray et Michael se mirent à crier, pendant que Jess se figeait. "Dans le jardin ! Ils sont là ! Démarre ! Démarre ! Démarre !" Elle aussi avait vu une ombre filer dans les arbres derrière la maison. Elle tourna la clé sans douceur aucune, sa blessure au poignet momentanément oubliée, repartit en marche arrière et fit demi-tour comme un chauffard. Zach s'agrippa à la poignée au-dessus de la vitre en même temps que lui et sa copine hurlaient à l'intention de la conductrice qu'elle était complètement malade à conduire comme ça, exigeant des explications, lui demandant d'arrêter la voiture ou encore de ralentir. Pendant que les deux plus jeunes partageaient leur effroi concernant ce qui, sans aucun doute, devait les suivre. Jessica quant à elle, tentait de garder son calme. Elle se transformait peu à peu en petite boule de nerfs, bientôt prête à exploser.

Roulant aussi vite que la route le lui permettait elle tentait de trouver une solution, ou au moins une destination où ils seraient plus en sécurité, mais avec tout ce boucan, ces cris affolés résonnants dans l'habitacle, elle craqua. "Mais vous allez LA FERMER OUI !?" et le silence se fit. "Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais il y a des putain de dinos dehors qui ont bien failli nous bouffer !" Des larmes coulaient le long de son visage à présent, elle ne contrôlait plus rien, toutes les émotions qu'elle avait retenues depuis l'attaque dans sa maison dévalaient ses joues. "Alors si vous pouviez arrêter de commenter ma conduite ou de me demander des explications que je n'ai pas, peut-être que je pourrais arrêter d'envisager de vous jeter dehors pour que vous fassiez bouffer !" finit-elle, rageusement. La brunette avait efficacement réduit tout le monde au silence.

"On doit pas dire 'putain'" l'informa une petite voix timide qu'elle identifia comme étant celle de Gray. Étonnamment, cela la fit rire. Elle avait complètement craqué et elle s'en rendait bien compte. "Oui tu as raison Gray, pardon." Elle essuya ses joues avec l'ourlet de sa manche et renifla. Ce n'était pas très 'lady-like' mais dans le cas présent elle avait autre chose à faire que d'être bienséante. La voiture retomba dans le silence.

Silence qui ne dura pas très longtemps. Zach fut bien obligé de la croire lorsqu'il aperçut un vélociraptor leur foncer droit dessus côté conducteur. Un "attention" retentit dans la voiture avant qu'ils ne soient percutés de plein fouet. Une vitre éclata, des cris résonnèrent, mais le dinosaure restait hors de l'habitacle. Jess perdit presque le contrôle du véhicule, "Ah non ! Toi tu vas pas me faire chier !" vociféra-t-elle à l'intention du reptile qui courait à leur hauteur, avant de virer sur lui pour le déséquilibrer. La blonde à l'arrière se mit à hurler à son petit copain de faire quelque chose, parce qu'il savait forcément quoi faire ! Il avait survécu à Jurassic World ! "Bah voyons" se dit Jessica, roulant des yeux intérieurement, avant de se concentrer entièrement à les sortir de là.

La brunette se sentait à nouveau d'aplomb après sa petite crise. Au grand étonnement de tout le monde, elle était la plus calme d'entre eux. Un carrefour se présenta bientôt devant leurs yeux et Jessica prit à droite. Entrant dans une zone résidentielle désertée. Un chien traversa la route à toute vitesse et cela suffit à distraire le raptor. Donnant un coup de volant, Jess réussit à envoyer le dinosaure s'écraser dans une voiture stationnée au bord de la route. La jeune fille cria un "Yahouuu" sonore, tout sourire, alors que les deux cadets criaient victoire et félicitaient leur conductrice. Même si cette dernière avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'ils lui disaient avec le bruit du vent qui entrait par la fenêtre cassée.

Sans compter que, sur la banquette arrière, la blonde était hystérique.

"Tu ne pourrais pas dire à ta copine de se calmer un peu?" fit Jess, alternant entre coups d'oeil à l'objet de sa question dans le rétro et coups d'oeil à son voisin, pour revenir à chaque fois à la route et ses alentours.

"Ce n'est pas ma copine" répliqua amèrement le jeune homme assis sur le siège avant, le regard fixé sur l'extérieur. Avec cette simple phrase, Jess n'avait plus une hystérique derrière elle, mais une vraie furie. La jeune femme n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre eux, cependant elle était certaine de ne pas pouvoir supporter cette situation bien longtemps. Ne pouvant rien y faire pour l'instant, elle laissa le problème de côté, essayant tant bien que mal de faire abstraction de l'atmosphère électrique qui s'était installée.

Seulement, quelques kilomètres plus loin, ils rencontrèrent un nouveau problème. Le petit voyant indiquant que le niveau d'essence était bas s'alluma et émit un petit signal sonore. "Il va falloir qu'on s'arrête quelque part faire le plein si on veut pouvoir aller plus loin" fit remarquer Zach en se détournant de la fenêtre. Puis un estomac gronda, laissant entendre son mécontentement. "A voir, ça n'est pas seulement le réservoir qu'il va falloir remplir" rit malicieusement Jess.

Ils arrivèrent dans une station-service tandis que le ciel commençait à s'assombrir. Mais personne en vue. Le petit groupe put néanmoins entrer dans le bâtiment, désert, mais resté ouvert. "Où sont passés tous les gens?" La blondinette, qui s'appelait Megan, avait formulé tout haut ce que chacun d'entre eux pensait tout bas. Ils n'avaient pas croisé qui que ce soit depuis qu'ils avaient semé le raptor et cela mettait tout leur petit groupe à cran. "Il y a quelqu'un?" osa Zach, sans pour autant obtenir une quelconque réponse. La soeur de Michael repensa à sa voisine, un frisson d'effroi courant le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Chassant ces sombres pensées de son esprit, l'ainée Grave se risqua entre les étales, les deux plus jeunes sur les talons, s'accrochant à sa jaquette. Elle avançait avec précaution, s'attendant à tomber sur les restes d'un corps à moitié dévoré, sur des taches de sang, ou encore, sur un dinosaure, "restez bien derrière moi" implora-t-elle tout bas. Outre le bourdonnement des frigos, tout était silencieux. Quand ils arrivèrent au niveau de la caisse, la brunette constata que l'objet était grand ouvert, vide de son contenu. Ils ont dû prendre la fuite. Des voix étouffées venant de l'arrière-boutique se firent entendre. Délaissant la caisse, elle se concentra sur ce nouveau son. En se rapprochant lentement de la porte, tous trois commencèrent à distinguer une voix de femme sans pour autant comprendre ce qu'elle racontait.

Jessica approcha sa main de la poignée avec appréhension, quand soudain,

*CRAASH* 

* * *

**Author's note: Noooon ! Pitié ne me tuez pas pour cette fin de chapitre ! (Ça serait bête, vous n'auriez pas la suite)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** **Bonjour à vous chers lecteurs et lectrices ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser vos reviews,** **ça me donne envie de faire encore mieux !**

 **Merci à ceux et celles qui l'ont fait :)**

 **Je le répète, mais les personnages du film ne m'appartiennent pas, en revanche Jess, Micky, Megan et l'histoire** **sont à moi** **.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

*CRAASH*

Le son du verre qui se brise les fit tous sursauter. Sans réfléchir, la jeune fille se retourna et tira les deux enfants à elle, grimaçant lorsqu'elle ressentit une douleur aiguë dans son poignet. Face à eux se trouvait Megan, qui éclata de rire, "si vous aviez vu vos têtes !" Une moue agacée se dépeignit alors sur le visage de Jess, elle replaça sa main blessée sous sa poitrine, Mick et Gray se détendirent du fait de la fausse alerte et de la proximité de la jeune femme. Zach, affolé par le vacarme, se fraya un chemin entre les étagères pour les rejoindre, la brunette vit les épaules de ce dernier se relâcher lorsqu'il aperçut son frère en un seul morceau et hors de danger. Le jeune homme considéra la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux, tentant de comprendre: Megan, à côté du stock de liqueurs, reprenant son souffle avec un grand sourire, la bouteille de Captain Morgan éclatée par terre et enfin les trois derniers membres de leur petit groupe, coller les uns aux autres.

C'est là qu'il remarqua que Grave tendait un bras protecteur devant Gray, pendant que ce dernier agrippait la jaquette de son ainée d'une main. Zach fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant cela, avant de croiser les yeux chocolat de la jeune femme. Elle soutient son regard, comme pour le défier d'émettre une quelconque objection à sa proximité avec Gray, jusqu'à ce qu'il se détourne pour rediriger son attention sur la porte derrière elle, intrigué par le bruit.

Megan fut à nouveau silencieuse quand cette fois ils ouvrirent la porte, vexée de ne pas avoir retenu l'attention de Zach.

"…saures saccagent la ville. La majeure partie des habitants ont pu être évacués à temps, mais beaucoup de personnes restent sans nouvelle de certains membres de leur famille domiciliés dans la région. Les autorités demandent aux habitants de rester chez eux et de faire leur possible pour se barricader jusqu'à ce que l'on puisse venir les extraire en toute sécurité. Bien que nous ne sachions pas encore d'où ces dinosaures proviennent, déjà plusieurs théories ont été avancées, en particulier sur les réseaux sociaux. Si certains accusent la société rivale d'InGen, Biosyn, d'être responsable des incidents survenus plus tôt dans l'après-midi, bien que le PDG de la société nie toute implication dans cette affaire, il serait plus probable que ces animaux viennent directement d'Isla Nublar. Une enquête sera ouverte dès qu…"

La pièce était petite et semblait être utilisée comme pièce à tout faire, des étagères contre toute la longueur du mur à leur gauche, pleine de cartons avec toutes sortes de fournitures pour le petit magasin. Un bureau avec deux chaises et une télévision allumée dans un coin pour seul autre mobilier.

Sur l'écran, une jeune reporter communiquait toutes ces informations d'un ton détaché.

"…ans les zones touchées. Le nombre de victimes est encore incertain, mais les rares témoins parlent de véritable carnage et il semblerait aussi que plusieurs types de dinosaures aient été aper…"

Les cinq jeunes gens étaient tous complètement scotchés au petit écran. Un bruit sourd commença à se faire entendre par les haut-parleurs, puis des cris, alors qu'à la télévision, plusieurs personnes commencèrent à passer en courant derrière la reporter qui s'arrêta de parler un instant.

"Qu'est-ce que..!?" La femme s'était retournée sur sa droite, livide. Le caméraman changea d'angle et tous purent voir l'objet de toute cette agitation. Un tyrannosaure se tenait fièrement en plein milieu de la rue.

* * *

Ils avaient été chanceux, trois bâtiments plus loin se trouvait une pharmacie, Jessica en revenait avec de la pommade anti-inflammatoire et des bandages pour son poignet, des sparadraps, quelques antidouleurs, et du désinfectant pour tout le monde, en plus de tout ce qui pouvait leur être utile, pendant que le soleil se couchait. Elle était loin d'être rassurée. Si au moins elle n'y était pas allée seule. Elle se sentait toujours plus en sécurité lorsqu'elle était avec quelqu'un. Et bon, il faut dire qu'en général elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de tomber sur un vélociraptor - ou même deux ou trois tient - ou encore, sur un tyrannosaure… Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que ce qu'ils avaient pu voir à la TV tout à l'heure avait vraiment eu lieu. Enfin le peu qu'ils avaient pu voir, Zach avait jeté une des chaises sur le poste avant qu'on aille pu voir plus de deux morts. Elle ne le blâmait pas. Elle était d'ailleurs contente de ne pas en avoir vu plus.

Quand elle atteint enfin la station-service, elle se détendit un peu. Ils avaient décidé d'y passer la nuit, elle ne savait pas si c'était très prudent, mais comme ils n'avaient aucune idée d'où aller et que voyager de nuit n'était pas beaucoup plus prudent, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour reprendre la route le lendemain. Sa jaquette avait à nouveau glissé d'une épaule, il faisait encore bon mais elle avait froid, probablement à cause de la fatigue. Zach avait fait le plein pendant que la jeune fille était partie chercher ce qu'elle leur jugerait utile à la pharmacie. Megan quant à elle, avait refusé de sortir de la station-service et les deux derniers membres de leur petit groupe avaient d'abord été partagé, l'un aurait voulu rester avec Jess tandis que l'autre avec son frère et d'un autre coté ils étaient plutôt réticent à l'idée de se séparer. Après le repas, la brunette avait fini par les mettre d'accord pour qu'ils restent tous les deux, leur demandant de préparer un petit stock de nourriture et d'eau dans la voiture pour la suite du voyage.

La jeune femme, la main droite toujours repliée sous sa poitrine et un sachet plastique dans l'autre, fut accueillie par Zach, qui l'attendait appuyer contre la voiture. Elle allait passer tout droit pour retourner à l'intérieur quand il l'interpela.

"Hey, euhm, écoute.." Elle se retourna vers lui, lui accordant toute son attention, alors qu'il cherchait ses mots. "Je.. voulais te remercier. Pour Gray. Enfin pas que pour Gray hein ! Aussi pour être venu me chercher, enfin je veux dire nous, nous chercher. " Il butait sur les mots, Jess pouffa, interrompant la tirade du jeune homme. Elle était touchée par ce qu'il tentait de lui dire et sourit, Zach ne la quitta pas des yeux.

"Franchement je n'y suis pour rien. C'est Gray qui à insisté pour que l'on retourne te chercher, il m'en aurait voulu jusqu'à la fin de mes jours si je ne l'avais pas fait," pépia-t-elle, "pour le reste," l'image de sa voisine agonisant devant chez elle s'imposa à son esprit et elle se rembrunit, "on a eu de la chance, c'est tout."

Elle se sentit mal à l'aise tout à coup. Elle n'avait aucune envie de discuter de ce qu'elle avait vu et vécu plus tôt dans la journée. La jeune femme évita le regard inquisiteur de son interlocuteur le temps de chasser toutes pensées négatives, "Puisqu'on en est à la séquence émotion," elle releva enfin les yeux vers lui, "je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure, dans la voiture, quand je me suis énervée contre vous, je ne pensais pas vraiment à vous jeter aux raptors," dit-elle, embarrassée. Mais devant le sourcil levé de Zach elle roula des yeux, "Bon d'accord peut-être un peu, mais c'était juste parce que j'étais pas dans mon état normal !" Ce fut au tour du jeune homme de rire, la taquinant un peu il répliqua, "Ouais, d'ailleurs t'es flippante quand tu t'énerves."

Jess ricana, "t'es bien un des rares à penser ça." Zach reprit, sérieux, "t'as quoi à la main?"

"Oh, j'ai dû me tordre le poignet quand Michael m'est tombé dessus." Elle ne dit rien de plus.

Il y eut un petit silence entre eux, puis la jeune fille frissonna. Zach se décolla alors de la voiture et prit le cornet des mains de Jess pendant qu'elle lui disait qu'elle pouvait le porter en tentant de le reprendre. Le jeune homme mit le sac hors de portée de la brune et scruta rapidement les alentours avant d'entrer.

Une fois à l'intérieur, la brunette constata que tout le monde s'était réfugié dans l'arrière-boutique. Megan était assise sur la seule table de la pièce, téléphone en main, tandis que les plus jeunes s'étaient assis dans un coin. Jess se dirigea vers ces derniers après avoir arraché le cornet plastique des mains de Zach. Elle entreprit alors de nettoyer et panser leurs plaies.

"Vous avez été courageux aujourd'hui. Vous m'impressionnez," leur dit-elle avec un sourire. Peut-être était-ce la présence bienveillante de Jessica, ou le moment de répit qu'ils savouraient en ce moment, mais, alors que la jeune femme nettoyait une éraflure sur le visage de Gray, Michael se jeta dans les bras de sa soeur.

"Non c'est pas vrai ! J'ai eu super peur !" geignit-il. D'abord surprise, elle finit par le serrer tout contre elle, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, et voyant que Gray ne savait pas trop quoi faire, elle l'attira dans une étreinte lui aussi. Jess déposa un baisé sur leur tête, et leur dit doucement, "être courageux ne veut pas dire que l'on n'a pas peur. Être courageux, c'est surmonter ses peurs. Gray, tu m'as demandé d'aller chercher ton frère malgré les dinosaures qui pouvaient nous attaquer. Et Micky, tu ne t'es pas plaint une seule fois quand nous sommes retournés chercher Zach. C'est ça être courageux."

Elle se recula légèrement, "Aujourd'hui j'ai eu la peur de ma vie. Mais vous savez quoi ? On va s'en tirer. On va survivre, et puis après on rentrera chez nous et Gray tu viendras diner à la maison, comme toujours, et Micky on regardera des films en mangeant de la glace tous les deux quand maman et George ne sont pas à la maison, on avalera tous les biscuits de Noël de Karen et on fera des batailles de boules de neige cet hiver. Vous savez pourquoi? Parce qu'on est ensemble. Parce qu'on est une famille. Et que vous êtes super courageux."

* * *

Après s'être occupée des blessures des deux garçons et être restée avec eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment, Jessica s'approcha de la blonde pour examiner si cette dernière avait besoin de soins. Megan rembarra la jeune femme, qui n'insista pas, et partit s'assoir dans un coin. Zach avait rejoint son frère qui dormait par terre avec Michael, veillant sur eux. Ne voulant pas le déranger, la brunette s'assit sur la table et entreprit de s'occuper de son poignet. Elle appliqua la crème, puis se consacra à l'envelopper dans un bandage. Bien qu'elle ne s'en sorte pas trop mal, poser un bandage à une main n'était pas chose aisée. Zach dû remarquer la difficulté qu'elle rencontrait à exécuter cette tâche, car il fut devant elle avant qu'elle n'ait pu terminer. "Laisse," murmura-t-il. Il prit le bandage et continua le travail en silence.

Jess fut étonnée de la délicatesse de ses mouvements. Elle repensa à leur discussion de tout à l'heure. Ils n'étaient pas devenus amis, loin de là, ce qu'il y avait entre eux ressemblait plus à de la tolérance, ils toléraient la présence l'un de l'autre. Ce n'était pas parfait, mais c'était déjà un bon début. S'ils se respectaient mutuellement, leur groupe aurait probablement plus de chance de s'en tirer. La jeune fille jeta un coup d'oeil à Megan, plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Elle soupira, ce qui attira l'attention du garçon, suivant son regard, il vit son ex-copine qui s'endormait gentiment, roulée en boule contre le mur. Malgré sa curiosité, il ne commenta pas.

"Voilà," annonça-t-il tout bas.

Cela sortit la jeune fille de sa contemplation. "Merci," murmura-t-elle. Regardant sa main, elle vit une éraflure sur le bras de Zach, elle prit donc une lingette désinfectante et nettoya la plaie. Zach la contempla faire en silence quelques instants, trop fatiguer pour offrir une quelconque résistance.

"Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu leur as dit," murmura-t-il en regardant les deux enfants, dormant l'un à côté de l'autre. "Absolument chacun de mes mots," répondit-elle doucement, mais avec conviction. La détermination qui brillait au fond des yeux chocolat de la jeune fille insuffla un peu d'espoir à Zach.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** **Bonjour à vous chers lecteurs et lectrices ! J'ai pris un peu plus de temps pour poster cette semaine car j'ai eu plus de peine à écrire et à trouver où m'arrêter. Je ne suis pas vraiment convaincue que c'était le meilleur endroit pour terminer ce chapitre, mais il commençait à devenir trop long et je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir faire mieux si je reste coincée là-dessus. Donc voilà le chapitre 4 !**

 **Encore un grand MERCI à ceux et celles qui ont mis cette fanfic dans leurs favoris et qui ont décidé de la suivre, ainsi qu'à mes deux fidèles revieweuses ! Plein d'amour à vous deux pour la motivation que vous m'apportez ! N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos avis et critiques et questions et réflexions (ou juste un câlin) dans une review !  
**

 **Bon, je pense que je vais arrêter de le répéter après cette fois, mais les personnages du film ne m'appartiennent pas, contrairement à Jess, Micky, Megan et l'histoire** **.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Zach se réveilla en sursaut le lendemain matin. Dans ses bras, Megan dormait encore profondément. Il avait mal partout et avait passé une mauvaise nuit. Pourquoi avait-il aussi mal dormi déjà ? Les brumes du sommeil commencèrent à s'en aller. Il se rappela où il se trouvait, avec qui, pourquoi. Allongé par terre, il comprenait pourquoi il avait tous les muscles endoloris. Le sol était froid, mais la jeune fille dans ses bras lui tenait chaud. Zach l'observa un instant. Il savait bien qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il voulait, mais, lorsqu'elle avait commencé à avoir des cauchemars pendant la nuit et qu'il l'avait réveillée, elle s'était agrippée à lui de toutes ses forces, terrifiée, il n'avait pas eu le coeur à la laisser toute seule.

Maintenant qu'il la regardait, tout son ressentiment à son égard revint en bloc. Il se releva, se détachant de la blonde à la hâte. Il était de mauvaise humeur. Jess, attirée par le mouvement brusque, se retourna vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard. Elle était restée éveillée la deuxième partie de la nuit, remplaçant Zach pour son tour de garde. Même si elle n'avait pas vraiment réussi à dormir avant cela, n'arrêtant pas de revoir sa voisine encore et encore. Petit à petit sa voisine s'était effacée pour être remplacée par son petit frère ou même son père, et elle assistait à leur mort, impuissante. Jessica était assise avec les deux plus jeunes garçons encore endormis, Michael collé à elle et Gray à côté de ce dernier, tenant la main valide de la jeune femme dans la sienne.

Quand Zach découvrit son petit frère dans cette position, cela n'arrangea en rien son humeur massacrante. Il sortit de la pièce sans un regard en arrière, allant droit à la voiture. Le soleil était à peine levé. Il fut très vite suivi de Jess, "non mais ça va pas de sortir comme ça ? Et s'il y avait eu des dinosau…"

"Fiche-moi la paix," la coupa-t-il sans se retourner vers elle. La brunette lui répondit après un instant de silence, une once d'inquiétude dans la voix, "Tout va bien?"

Il se retourna vers elle, la rage au ventre, "c'est quoi que tu comprends pas dans les mots 'fiche-moi la paix' Grave !?" Il vit le visage de son interlocutrice passer du souci à la colère en quelques secondes. Jess croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, fusilla le jeune homme du regard, avant de répondre d'une voix glaciale, "très bien Mitchell, je vais réveiller les autres," et elle retourna à l'intérieur.

Zach s'en voulut un peu de lui avoir aboyé dessus comme ça. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il était aussi irrité, il mit cela sur le compte de la mauvaise nuit qu'il avait passé. Par contre, le fait que la jeune femme l'ait appelé par son nom de famille ne lui avait pas échappé. Cela lui avait fait éprouver une drôle de sensation. Le jeune homme s'appuya à la voiture, ruminant ses pensées quelques minutes, avant d'avoir une idée et de partir déambuler dans le magasin à la recherche de ce dont il avait besoin.

* * *

De son côté Jessica fulminait. Elle qui pensait qu'ils avaient enfin fait un pas en avant hier soir, ils venaient juste d'en faire trois en arrière. Elle prit un énergie drink dans une des armoires réfrigérées du magasin avant de retourner dans l'arrière-boutique. Bien sûr, avec son poignet, elle ne pouvait pas ouvrir sa canette, ce qui la frustra davantage.

Lorsqu'elle revint, Michael s'était déjà éveillé. La jeune fille chassa sa mauvaise humeur et sourit à son frère, "bien dormi?" Pour toute réponse, il haussa les épaules. Le sourire de sa soeur s'agrandit, "ouais, moi aussi." Elle se rapprocha et demanda au garçon s'il pouvait lui ouvrir son énergie drink, vu qu'elle n'y arrivait pas toute seule. Pendant qu'il s'attelait à la tâche, Jess entreprit de réveiller Gray, puis Megan. Quand son frère lui rapporta sa boisson, elle profita de lui demander, ainsi qu'à Gray, "Vous voulez bien faire quelque chose pour moi?" Hochements de deux petites têtes brunes. "Pendant que je refais mon bandage, vous pourriez prendre des énergies drinks et les mettre dans la voiture s'il vous plaît?" Nouveau double hochement de tête, puis les deux garçons partirent en courant. Jess s'assit sur la table et se mit au travail.

Quand elle eut fini, elle prit un antidouleur, avant de ranger la crème et le reste de ce qu'elle avait ramené de la pharmacie dans le cornet, but la fin de sa canette d'une traite et sortit de la station-service.

À son retour, Jess put constater que l'humeur de Zach ne s'était malheureusement pas améliorée. Le jeune homme prenait bien soin d'éviter tout le monde, ce qui, elle devait bien le lui accorder, n'était pas chose aisée. D'autant plus avec une Megan prête à tout pour attirer son attention. La brunette rangea son cornet dans le coffre, tandis que Zach sortait les clés et s'apprêtait à se mettre au volant, mais Jess, plus rapide que lui, chipa l'objet des mains du garçon, lui passa devant et alla s'assoir à la place conducteur avant de lui claquer la porte au nez. Eh oui, elle aussi pouvait être contrariante si elle le voulait. Stupéfait, le jeune homme resta planté devant la porte jusqu'à ce que Jess lui fasse remarquer qu'ils n'avaient pas que ça à faire.

Ils reprirent la route en direction du nord, s'éloignant le plus possible de leurs maisons. Un lourd silence s'était installé dans l'habitacle que seul le sifflement du vent s'engouffrant par la fenêtre cassée venait briser. Ils avaient roulé toute la matinée sans croiser qui ou quoi que ce soit. Ils avaient fait une halte pour manger, Zach et Jess avaient tous deux bu un énergie drinks et la jeune fille avait profité de reprendre un antidouleurs, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait prononcé plus de mots que nécessaire. Ils avaient repris la route il y a peu, mais ce silence tendu qui s'éternisait commençait sérieusement à user les nerfs fragiles de Jess. Elle se rongeait l'intérieur de la joue, soupira bruyamment une fois, puis deux. Jeta un coup d'oeil aux enfants. Quand un cri la fit planter sur les freins. La jeune femme paniqua et rechercha désespérément ce qui aurait pu susciter ce cri.

"Bordel, mais t'es malade !? C'est quoi ton problème, t'as failli nous fracasser le crâne avec tes conneries !"

Bien sûr, Megan devait ramener sa fraise là-dedans. La bonde s'était cogné la tête dans le siège devant elle. Mais Jessica était trop angoissée pour lui prêter attention. Elle ne savait même pas qui avait…

"Pourquoi tu as crié Zach ?" demanda Gray en se penchant vers sont frère.

Oh, donc c'était Zach… Jess remarqua que ce dernier fouillait frénétiquement ses poches.

"Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt !" s'exclama-t-il, pas paniqué pour un sou. On aurait dit qu'il venait d'avoir la meilleure idée du siècle. Jess ne put s'empêcher de le comparer à son ancien prof de physique, juste avant que ce dernier ne fasse un trou dans le plafond de leur salle de cours durant une expérience.

Michael s'immisça dans la conversation, "pensé à quoi ?"

Le jeune homme à l'avant, après avoir vidé l'intégralité de ses poches sur le tableau de bord, trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait: son téléphone portable. "Penser à contacter Owen !" s'exclama-t-il. Il se retourna enfin pour voir les autres occupants de la voiture. Jess avait l'air sceptique, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir, ni qui était ce Owen dont il parlait. Megan pestait dans sa barbe à propos d'une commotion cérébrale sans prêter attention à la discussion qui se déroulait. Le visage de Gray s'éclaira et il fit un high five à son frère. Michael était simplement confus, "c'est qui Owen ?"

"C'est en grande partie grâce à lui si on a survécu à Jurassic World, il travaillait là-bas." Zach se tourna vers Jess avant de reprendre, "il saura surement quoi faire, le mieux ça serait de le… GRAVE BAISSE-TOI !" Un vélociraptor fonçait droit sur la fenêtre cassée, la brune fit ce qu'on lui dit par réflexe. Zach attrapa le briquet sur le tableau de bord et la bonbonne de déodorant en spray qu'il avait raflé à la station-service. Il alluma le briquet alors que le raptor n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de la voiture, et actionna le spray, les gaz prirent feu. Le dinosaure hurla de douleur et de colère. Le feu avait efficacement fait battre en retraite le reptile.

Zach arrêta son lance-flammes improvisé, et jeta son téléphone à son petit frère. "Appelle Owen," fut la seule chose qu'il dit alors que Jess appuyait sur l'accélérateur. La jeune femme se mit à jurer, cette fois il n'y avait pas qu'un seul raptor et ils poussaient la voiture dans tous sens, ce qui rendait difficile de la garder sur ses roues. Megan hurlait à pleins poumons, comme si le volume de sa voix pouvait lui sauver la vie. Zach quant à lui avait baissé sa fenêtre et tentait d'utiliser à nouveau son arme contre les dinosaures. Mais le vent éteignait la flamme à chaque fois qu'il essayait d'allumer le briquet, rendant son lance-flammes inutilisable.

Jess entendit Gray derrière parler, "tante Claire ? Pourquoi c'est toi qui réponds au téléphone d'Owen ?"

"Gray, pas maintenant," le pressa le grand frère. Il tendit le bras pour récupérer l'objet. Quand ce fut fait il fut assailli de questions, "plus tard les questions ! Là on a plutôt besoin d'un coup de main pour échapper à des vélociraptors." Il put donner leur position et leur direction à son interlocuteur juste avant qu'un raptor n'entre en collision avec le véhicule.

La voiture fit une violente embardée, tournoyant sur elle même. Les airbags latéraux ne s'étant pas déclenchés de son côté, Michael se tapa la tête contre la portière et devint complètement flasque. Gray poussa un cri en agrippant les sièges devant lui pour essayer de garder un semblant d'équilibre. Jessica gémit de douleur lorsque son poignet blessé se tordit lors de l'impact. Zach perdit le téléphone des mains, se tapant la tête lui aussi. Megan se s'était toujours pas arrêtée de hurler. Comment pouvait-elle encore avoir de la voix, elle beuglait si fort.

Encore secouée, la brunette repartit en trombe sans vraiment savoir où elle allait. Zach, sonné et n'arrivant pas à retrouver son téléphone, émit un grognement accompagné d'un 'fait chier'.

Les pneus crissèrent sur le bitume lors de deux nouvelles embardées. Jessica tourna à droite au carrefour suivant. Mais un vélociraptor les envoya dans le décor en tapant l'arrière de la voiture. La conductrice ne put éviter le muret. Les airbags avant leur explosèrent au visage.

Jess releva la tête du coussin d'air blanc taché de rouge, elle ne sentait plus son visage, un gout de fer emplit sa bouche. Un des reptiles sauta sur le capot de la voiture pendant qu'un autre s'approchait d'elle par le côté. La jeune femme se savait coincée. Une détonation. La tête du dinosaure le plus proche d'elle fut projetée sur le côté dans une gerbe de sang, puis le vélociraptor s'écrasa lourdement au sol. Nouvelle détonation. Elle entendit un autre corps s'écraser par terre. Puis les cris des raptors se mixèrent avec des bruits de courses et de détonations, créant une véritable cacophonie jusqu'à ce que le silence revienne, un silence de mort qui donna la chair de poule à la jeune fille. La tension monta.

"Tout le monde va bien ?"

La voix de Zach la fit sursauter. Elle lui fit un petit signe de la tête et chercha elle aussi à savoir si les autres passagers allaient bien. Le jeune homme était contusionné, mais ça n'avait pas l'air grave. La brunette entendit Megan répondre à Zach, puis maugréer sur le fait que Jess avait bien failli les tuer et que mademoiselle ne monterait plus jamais dans une voiture si cette dernière en était la conductrice, blabla. Bon, à voir, elle allait bien.

Jess se retourna pour voir si les deux autres étaient en un seul morceau. Gray semblait plus sonné que blessé. Les yeux de la jeune fille se posèrent alors sur son frère, sans vie. Un cri muet se coinça dans sa gorge. Une peur panique s'empara d'elle. Du sang coulait le long de la tempe de son frère. Son corps inerte qu'elle ne pouvait pas atteindre à cause de cette fichue ceinture de sécurité qu'elle n'arrivait pas à enlever. Cette espèce de sifflement couvrant tous les autres sons. Sa vision qui se troubla.

Puis tout à coup tout revient en force. Megan était étonnamment silencieuse. Gray s'était mis à pleurer. Ses propres sanglots accompagnés de 'non non non' plaintifs qu'elle répétait en boucle. Zach pétrifié. Elle arriva enfin à se débarrasser de son entrave et put finalement atteindre son frère. Son corps, chaud sous ses doigts, sa respiration tranquille, son coeur qui bat. La peur fit place au soulagement. À l'extérieur de la voiture, un homme aboya des ordres, on entendit plusieurs bruits de pas.

La jeune femme remarqua alors les militaires entourant le véhicule. Elle essuya ses joues, de l'aide était arrivée. Un homme s'arrêta à la hauteur de l'ainé des garçons.

"Zach, c'est toi ? Tu es blessé ? Tout le monde va bien ?"

"Owen !"

"Gray ! Salut bonhomme." Owen jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui. "Bon, il faut qu'on bouge, sortez de là et montez dans le camion." Il fit un geste de la main pour leur intimer de le suivre et commença à s'éloigner de la fenêtre. Jess se dépêcha de le rappeler, "attendez ! S'il vous plaît !" Lorsque le grand brun se rapprocha à nouveau elle continua, "s'il vous plaît mon frère a besoin d'aide. Je vous en prie."

L'homme hocha la tête et quand la jeune fille regarda son frère inconscient il suivit son regard. Il rangea son arme dans son dos et entreprit de transporter le petit garçon jusqu'au camion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Bonjour à vous chers lecteurs et lectrices ! Je tiens à m'excuser du délai de publication bien plus long que pour les chapitres précédents. (Je vous assure, j'ai eu l'impression de vous avoir laissés tomber toute la semaine ! C'était horrible !) Malheureusement, comme pour beaucoup de personnes je pense, c'est une période de l'année très chargée pour moi. D'ailleurs, je dois vous annoncer que je ne pense pas pouvoir garder le rythme que j'avais au début de cette fic. D'autant plus que je ne sais pas encore comment va se profiler le mois de janvier.**

 **J'espère sincèrement qu'il ne reste pas trop de fautes et que je ne regretterai pas la fin de ce chapitre lorsque je me réveillerai demain (enfin si j'ai encore le droit de dire 'demain' alors qu'il est 2h du matin).**

 **Encore et toujours merci à celles et ceux qui me laissent des reviews. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Assise au fond de la camionnette militaire avec ses compagnons d'infortune, Jess observait le paysage défiler par l'ouverture à l'arrière. Son frère faisait de même dans ses bras. Il avait repris connaissance quand Owen l'avait déposé dans leur nouveau véhicule et avait été complètement paniqué de ne voir aucun visage connu. Lorsque Jess avait accouru pour lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé il ne l'avait pas reconnu tout de suite, à cause du sang qui maculait le visage de la jeune femme. Elle-même ne l'avait remarqué que lorsqu'Owen lui avait tendu un morceau de tissu pour essuyer son saignement de nez, cadeau de sa rencontre avec l'airbag tout à l'heure. "J'espère qu'il n'est pas cassé, ça risque d'être douloureux pour un bout de temps sinon," lui avait-il dit. La brunette l'avait remercié timidement.

Un des soldats se moqua d'un de ses collègues avec un clin d'oeil, "hey, Jonson, faudrait penser à viser les dinos la prochaine fois." Leurs camarades rirent à la plaisanterie alors que ledit Jonson, visiblement vexé, répliquait quelque chose que Jessica n'entendit pas. Tous ces militaires la mettaient mal à l'aise, ils lui rappelaient trop son père.

Owen les fit taire en leur intimant de rester concentrés, car ils n'étaient pas encore rentrés à la base. Jess l'observa pendant de longues minutes, fronçant les sourcils. Elle était certaine d'avoir déjà vu cet homme quelque part, sans pour autant être capable de se rappeler où. Elle le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il surprenne son regard. La jeune fille détourna les yeux, gênée de s'être fait prendre.

Gray, qui n'avait rien manqué de cet échange pour le moins étrange, voulu demander à la brunette ce qui n'allait pas, mais Megan parla la première, accusant Jessica de les avoir enlevé, puis de les avoir presque tué avec cet accident.

Jess leva un doigt. "De un: je ne vous ai pas enlevé, si tu voulais rester pour servir d'encas aux dinos, je ne t'en empêchais pas."

Jess leva un autre doigt. "De deux: ce sont les vélociraptors qui ont bien failli nous tuer, pas ma conduite."

Un troisième doigt s'ajouta aux autres. "Et de trois: tu penses vraiment que tu aurais fait mieux ? Je te rappelle qu'hier j'ai envoyé un vélociraptor dans le décor pendant que tu suppliais qu'on te sorte de là. C'est pas ma faute si aujourd'hui ils ont décidé de copier ma technique ! Oh mais peut-être que tes hurlements nous auraient sauvé la vie si tu avais été au volant !" La brune avait craché cette dernière phrase tellement elle en avait raz le bol de l'attitude de Megan. Ça commençait à bien faire.

Il y eut un petit instant de silence. Tous les regards convergeaient sur Jess. Ce qui fit un poil rougir la jeune fille, gênée. Puis le soldat qui s'était moqué de Jonson déclara simplement, "J'adore la brunette," pendant que d'autres éclataient de rire ou arboraient un large sourire, il y eut même un des soldats qui la félicita.

Jessica n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi avant de s'énerver de la sorte - toute cette situation la mettait sur les nerfs - mais au moins, ça lui avait fait du bien. Par contre, elle s'était fait une ennemie à en croire les ondes négatives qui émanaient de la blonde. Mais elle constata aussi que ses deux voisins se retenaient difficilement de rire.

Owen se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention sur lui, "ça ne m'étonne pas, les vélociraptors sont très intelligents," annonça-t-il, avant de demander à tout le monde de se calmer et de rester concentré. Il regarda la soeur de Michael dans les yeux avec un petit signe de tête à son intention pour faire comprendre à la jeune fille qu'il faisait référence à son petit coup de gueule.

Les quelques minutes restantes de voyage se passèrent en silence et sans incident. Jess discuta tout bas avec son frère, pour le garder éveillé, jusqu'à ce que la camionnette ralentisse. Les frères Mitchell remarquèrent que deux, trois soldats lançaient des coups d'oeil à cette dernière, mais elle n'y fit pas attention, trop occupée par le petit garçon dans ses bras. Son poignet l'élançait, son état s'était empiré et même s'il avait désenflé la nuit passée, il faisait pratiquement deux fois sa taille normale à présent.

Ils entrèrent dans un complexe militaire. Il y avait beaucoup de civils qui semblaient placés à la va-vite dans des tentes. Lorsqu'ils furent arrêtés, Owen envoya un de ses hommes chercher des médecins pour s'occuper des enfants. La brunette secoua gentiment son frère pour lui intimer de se lever.

Une fois dehors, Jess vit une rousse accourir. "Zach ! Gray !" Elle fonça directement à leur rencontre. "Tante Claire !" s'exclama le plus jeune des deux frères. Dès qu'elle fut à leur hauteur, ce dernier lui fit un câlin auquel elle répondit. La femme demanda aux deux garçons s'ils allaient bien, regarda Owen qui briefait ses hommes un peu plus loin, puis se détendit.

Megan se colla à Zach. Cette fille était une vraie sangsue... Les médecins arrivèrent au moment où Owen approchait pour embrasser la rousse. Les connexions entre le petit groupe de personnes devant Jessica se firent un peu plus précises. Lorsqu'elle vit tous ces sourires, elle se rendit finalement compte qu'ils étaient enfin à l'abri. Ils étaient enfin en sécurité. Michael prit la main de sa soeur, elle tourna la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, "on a réussi Micky." Ils échangèrent enfin un sourire.

Un homme en blouse blanche vint s'occuper du frère et de la soeur pendant qu'une femme et un homme étaient avec la famille fraichement réunie. Jess pressa l'homme, qui lui posait des questions sur son état, d'aller s'occuper de Michael en premier. Elle ne dut pas insister longtemps quand elle mentionna le fait qu'il avait perdu connaissance suite à un choc à la tête.

Le médecin leur demanda de les suivre tous les deux, leur posant les questions usuelles: remplissant un formulaire avec leurs noms, leur âge, maladies connues, allergies connues, quels types de blessures ils avaient, etc. Jess était en train de répondre à la première question par "Michael et Jessica Grave," lorsqu'ils passèrent à côté de la petite famille. Un mélange d'émotions passa sur le visage d'Owen, surprise, curiosité, confusion. Puis il se retourna vivement pour regarder passer la jeune femme, Claire ne manqua rien du spectacle qu'offrait son amant, elle suivit son regard pour comprendre ce qui avait généré toutes ces émotions, puis revint à Owen, qui, à présent, était interdit, et lui prit la main, lui procurant un peu de réconfort.

Jessica quant à elle, ignorant complètement l'effet qu'avait eu leur nom sur Owen, se rendit compte de quelque chose quelques mètres plus loin. Elle se figea puis revint en trottinant auprès de Zach pour lui demander, "et Karen ? Tu as des nouvelles ? Elle va bien ? Oh et ton père ?"

Le jeune homme fut surpris qu'elle vienne lui parler, surtout après leur dispute plus tôt dans la journée. Quand il voulut prendre la parole, sa tante le devança, "Karen et Scott vont bien, ils ont pu être évacués vers d'autres sites sécurisés," annonça-t-elle simplement avec un petit sourire. La brunette se relaxa instantanément et remercia Claire avant de s'excuser et de retourner rapidement auprès de son frère. La rousse nota que la jeune femme n'avait pas mentionner, ni demander à parler ou à avoir des nouvelles de sa propre famille. Jessica fut très vite suivie par le reste du groupe lorsque les deux médecins leur enjoignirent de descendre dans les quartiers médicaux.

Jess fut surprise par les installations destinées aux soins plutôt sophistiquées pour une base militaire, elle pensait que les hôpitaux pour les soldats étaient dans des lieux séparés. Lorsqu'elle posa la question au médecin, il lui expliqua qu'ils avaient toujours été très bien équipés ici sans plus élaborer.

On les installa dans deux salles d'auscultation improvisées contiguës. Le médecin informa Jess qu'on viendrait s'occuper d'elle dans quelques minutes avant d'entrer dans le cabinet adjacent avec Michael, laissant la porte à moitié ouverte derrière lui. La jeune femme n'eut même pas le temps de protester. Elle aurait préféré rester avec son frère.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire dans un premier temps, Jess entra finalement dans la pièce face à elle. Cette dernière était petite, nue et froide, les seuls meubles présents étaient métalliques et impersonnels. Les murs, blancs et vides, donnaient envie à la jeune fille d'y lancer des seaux de peintures de couleurs ou d'afficher une panoplie de photos, de posters, _n'importe quoi_ qui rendrait cette pièce un peu plus accueillante. Elle frissonna. Autant d'inconfort qu'à cause de la température. Elle finit par aller s'assoir au bord du lit et se résigna à attendre.

Jessica entendit Megan bien avant de voir qui que ce soit dans le couloir. Les plaintes de la blonde portaient, pour commencer, sur sa douleur, puis, lorsqu'ils furent un peu plus proches, sur le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas quitter l'amour de sa vie. La brunette ne put se retenir de rouler des yeux. C'était à la fois exaspérant et en même temps tellement ridicule qu'elle hésitait entre éclater de rire ou hurler. Elle opta finalement pour un grognement de dépit.

Zach fut conduit dans la chambre en face de la sienne, Gray à la suivante, droit devant celle de Michael. À voir, lui aussi fut laissé en plan devant sa porte sans savoir trop quoi faire.

"Ça m'étonnerait qu'il y ait un vélociraptor de l'autre côté tu sais."

Le jeune homme se retourna dans un petit sursaut, il se croyait seul. Jess lui offrit un petit sourire. Elle se leva et s'approcha de la porte. Elle avait encore du sang séché sur le visage, le bleu sur son menton avait commencé à prendre une teinte violette alors que sa lèvre était sur le chemin de la cicatrisation. Quelques mèches de cheveux s'étaient échappées de sa queue de cheval et collaient à son front et ses tempes. Bref, elle donnait une piteuse image d'elle-même et tout à coup Zach se sentit embarrassé par sa propre apparence. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler en ce moment, mais il ne devait pas être en meilleur état, c'était certain, il espérait juste que ce n'était pas trop affreux à voir. Perdu dans sa contemplation, le brun ne répondit pas.

Jess, interprétant son silence comme un signe de vexation, regretta ses paroles et, gênée, tenta maladroitement de se rattraper et, à présent, elle bafouillait, n'arrivant pas à formuler de phrases cohérentes, ce qui la mettait de plus en plus dans l'embarras. Cependant la jeune fille s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle remarqua d'une part le manque de réaction de son interlocuteur et d'autre part une bosse sur la tête de Zach. L'absence de conversation brutale sortit ce dernier de sa torpeur, "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" souffla-t-il.

Une expression peinée s'afficha sur le visage de la brunette avant qu'elle ne réponde, levant une main vers la tête de Zach, avant de se raviser. "C'est de ma faute, je suis désolée si j'avais au moins réussi à..."

Zach la coupa violemment, attrapant les mains de Jess dans les siennes, un brin plus grandes, "ne dis pas de bêtises ! Tu nous as sauvé la vie !"  
Ils restèrent un long moment à se regarder dans les yeux, sans un bruit. Jessica remarqua qu'il était plus grand qu'elle que d'une quinzaine de centimètres, mais cela suffisait à ce qu'elle se sente petite. Il avait les mains chaudes. La brune sentit la température de ses joues grimper. "Je n'aurais rien pu faire si tu n'avais pas sauvé la mienne un peu avant," chuchota Jess, "merci."

Elle eut enfin droit à un sourire véritable de la part du brun.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Bonjour à vous chers lecteurs et lectrices ! J'ai eu pas mal de propositions pour continuer cette fic (merci à tous ceux qui m'en ont donnés) et certaines je les ai incorporées dans l'histoire, d'autres s'y sont incorporées toutes seules...**

 **Mais dans tous les cas, ma fanfic vient de prendre un tournant inattendu (oui, même pour moi). À la base c'était une suggestion de la part d'un ami et je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de la mettre en œuvre dans ce récit, mais finalement, même sans en avoir l'intention, il s'avère que c'est cette direction qu'a prise ma fic.  
**

 **Encore et toujours merci à celles et ceux qui me laissent des reviews. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Le jeune médecin s'occupant de Jessica avait presque fini de lui bander son poignet. Le membre blessé avait pris une teinte bleutée et n'était vraiment pas beau à voir. Elle avait froid aux mains depuis que Zach les avait lâchées, par contre ses joues étaient encore légèrement chaudes. La situation l'avait sidérée, elle n'avait jamais imaginé avoir… Avoir quoi d'ailleurs ? Une conversation spéciale ? Un échange intime ? Jess ne savait même pas comment qualifier ce qu'il s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt.

C'était une première pour la brunette, son ex-copain était plutôt distant - ou du moins, c'est ainsi qu'elle se souvient de lui - et c'était principalement elle qui devait quémander des câlins de sa part. D'un autre côté, ce n'était certainement pas avec les garçons qui la draguaient lors de soirées qu'elle aurait pu vivre ce genre de moment non plus. Mais peut-être que ses amis - qui la voyaient comme une petite soeur à protéger quand ils ne jouaient pas les cupidons pour elle - auraient agi de la sorte ? De toute façon, elle avait beau se creuser la cervelle pour trouver un point de référence, là, c'était quelque chose d'encore différent. C'était déconcertant, car ils n'étaient ni vraiment des inconnus, ni vraiment des amis. Pourtant il s'était passé un _truc_ au pas de cette satanée porte !

S'ils avaient été plus proches, toute cette histoire ne l'aurait pas autant embrouillée, mais comme leur relation n'était pas vraiment constante elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre la prochaine fois. Est-ce qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés ? Leur relation s'était-elle améliorée ? Ou allait-il encore s'énerver contre elle sans aucune raison ? Peut-être qu'elle avait juste été là au mauvais moment, au mauvais endroit quand il avait pété son câble… Ou lui en voulait-il pour quelque chose qu'elle ignorait ? Avait-elle dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

La jeune femme reprit pied avec la réalité lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. Son poignet était bandé. Le médecin alla ouvrir et parla tout bas avec quelqu'un, puis sortit, laissant sa place à Claire. Cette dernière regarda à droite et à gauche du couloir avant de fermer la porte derrière elle. Jess fut surprise, mais, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir face à cette situation, resta calmement assise sur le lit, les mains sur les cuisses, attendant patiemment la suite des événements.

La rousse s'avança jusqu'au milieu de la petite pièce, puis, après un petit silence gêné, se jeta à l'eau. "Euhm, Gray m'a expliqué ce que tu as fait pour lui et Zach… Ainsi que pour cette fille…" Il était évident qu'elle cherchait son nom, sans parvenir à le retrouver.

"Megan."

"Oui c'est ça ! Megan… Enfin… Je voulais te remercier d'avoir gardé en vie mes deux neveux. Oh ! Je ne me suis même pas présentée ! Je suis Claire Dearing, la soeur de Karen." finit-elle en tendant la main vers l'ainée Grave.

Cette dernière accepta la main tendue, "Jessica, mais tout le monde m'appelle Jess. Enfin je suppose que vous connaissiez déjà mon prénom, Gray doit l'avoir mentionné…"

Cette remarque fit rire Claire, "effectivement," dit-elle avec un sourire que Jess lui rendit. "Il a dit aussi qu'hier tu les avais fait sauter d'un toit, que tu les avais menacés de les jeter hors de la voiture à la merci des dinosaures, que tu avais réussi à te débarrasser d'un vélociraptor en lui fonçant dessus, que c'est toi qui t'es occupée de leurs blessures et qu'aujourd'hui vous vous êtes précipité dans un mur alors que tu conduisais…"

La brunette rougit de honte au fur et à mesure du discours de la femme face à elle. Sa main valide s'éleva jusqu'à son oreille et la tritura - un tique qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était gênée ou nerveuse. Elle avait pris des risques inconsidérés et avait été plus qu'irresponsable, elle s'en rendait compte à présent que Claire lui présentait les faits décrits par Gray. Jessica balbutia des excuses et voulut se lancer dans des explications, mais la rousse l'arrêta en posant ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille. "Tu les as gardés en vie, je n'en demande pas plus… D'ailleurs personne ne t'avait demandé de le faire ! Plus d'un se serait enfui pour sauver sa peau."

La gorge de Jess se serra, ne sachant pas quoi répondre elle paniqua légèrement, mais, avant d'avoir l'occasion de débiter la première imbécillité lui venant à l'esprit, quelqu'un d'autre frappa à la porte. "Il est très attaché à toi, et à ton frère…" rajouta doucement Claire, avant d'indiquer à la personne qui avait toqué qu'elle pouvait entrer.

Le battant s'ouvrit sur les frères Mitchell. "Jess !" s'exclama Gray avant de se ruer dans les bras de la brune. Il lui posa toutes sortes de questions sur son état de santé - confirmant ce que venait de dire sa tante - auxquelles elle répondit du mieux qu'elle put. Puis, une fois rassuré par ce que lui disait la jeune femme, il se lança dans mille explications que cette dernière avait du mal à suivre. Zach observa la scène en silence.

Puis Claire déclara qu'ils devaient encore aller chercher Megan pour qu'elle puisse enfin leur montrer l'endroit où ils iraient dormir. Zach manifesta son mécontentement avec un "oh pitié" exaspéré accompagné d'un roulement des yeux et sa tante le regarda curieusement quelques instants. Après quoi, ils sortirent tous de la petite pièce, au plus grand bonheur de Jess.

* * *

Une fois que Megan eut rejoint le petit groupe, ils sortirent tous du bâtiment. Jess, constatant qu'ils n'allaient pas chercher son petit frère, commença à s'agiter légèrement. Elle accéléra et se retrouva à la même hauteur que Claire, "et Michael ?"

La rousse regarda la jeune fille avec un petit sourire désolé, "Il va bien, mais comme il s'est cogné la tête assez violemment les médecins ont décidé de le garder en observation pendant les vingt-quatre prochaines heures," expliqua-t-elle, alors qu'ils se rapprochaient des tentes que Jess avait pu apercevoir en arrivant. "Mais je t'emmènerais le voir dès que j'aurais fini de vous faire découvrir le camp." Gray déclara qu'il l'accompagnerait.

Leur petit groupe de cinq s'arrêta devant l'une des tentes et Claire se retourna pour s'adresser aux quatre autres, "Les tentes sont quatre places, celle-ci sera la votre jusqu'à…"

Megan la coupa abruptement. "Non, mais c'est une blague !? Il est hors de question que je dorme avec ces deux crétins !" cracha-t-elle, en regardant tour à tour Gray puis Jess. Puis ses yeux fixèrent la tente, "et je vais sûrement pas dormir par terre comme une pauvre, je veux une vraie chambre au moins, vous savez, avec un toit, des murs et un lit !"

Claire comprenait mieux la réaction de son neveu un quart d'heure plus tôt. Mais Megan avait vraiment mal choisi son adversaire. Avec un calme exemplaire, la rousse répliqua, "Oh si tu ne veux pas dormir avec Jess et Gray il y a une place de libre deux tentes plus loin que tu peux prendre. Quant à avoir une chambre, les seules disponibles sont dans cet hôtel, qui se trouve à quinze minutes à pieds d'ici, si tu descends la rue là-bas," montra-t-elle du doigt," puis que tu tournes à gauche tu devrais pouvoir le trouver sans trop de problèmes. Pour autant qu'il n'y ait pas un dinosaure ou deux sur ton chemin… À toi de voir."

L'ainée du groupe se retourna ensuite vers la brunette, "suis-moi, je vais t'emmener voir ton frère." Puis elle se mit en route, talonnée par Jessica et enfin par Gray, qui rattrapa l'ainée Grave et lui prit la main.

Zach les regarda s'éloigner en silence. "Non, mais elle est sérieuse celle-là ? Pour qui elle se prend la vieille ? Pas étonnant qu'elle s'entende bien avec ton crétin de frère et l'autre péta…" Megan fut interrompue par la main de Zach qui se plaqua sur la bouche de la blonde assez brusquement.

"Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu ne finisses jamais ta phrase," menaça le jeune homme dont la colère grimpait en flèche. "C'est de ma famille dont tu parles. Et de la fille qui t'a sauvé la vie. Alors ne t'avise plus de les insulter." Finit-il froidement, sur quoi il tourna les talons pour se lancer à la suite des trois autres.

Mais Jess s'était arrêtée, prête à prendre la défense de Gray lorsqu'elle avait entendu Megan dénigrer ce dernier, toutefois le grand frère l'avait précédée, et Gray et elle avaient assisté à toute la scène. Zach fut surpris de trouver la brunette ainsi que son cadet le fixant, bouche bée. Claire, qui avait été rejointe par Owen, se trouvait un peu plus loin, en pleine conversation avec son amant.

Gray sourit à son frère qui s'approcha de la brunette, "Allons rejoindre tante Claire," dit-il simplement, comme s'il ne s'était pas mis en colère quelques secondes plus tôt. Zach posa une main dans le creux du dos de Jess, la poussant gentiment pour lui intimer d'avancer.

La brunette regardait droit devant elle lorsqu'elle déclara anxieusement, "j'ai cru que tu allais la frapper…" Ce qui était vrai, elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi enragé. Jamais. Il eut un petit rire sans joie, puis annonça, "ouais… C'est pas passé loin…"

Jess se retourna pour constater que Megan ne les suivait pas. _Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu se passer entre vous pour que tu la détestes à ce point..?_ Zach tourna la tête vers la brune.

Ce n'est qu'au moment où il lui répondit, tranchant, qu'elle se rendit compte d'avoir parlé à haute voix.

"Elle m'a trompé."

Lorsqu'elle fixa son regard au sien, le jeune homme vit la mâchoire de Jess tomber, avant de se contracter, plusieurs émotions passèrent dans les yeux chocolat de la jeune fille.

"Je lui faisais déjà pas confiance, mais là ! J'ai bien fait de ne pas lui confier nos vies à cette… cette…" Elle expira bruyamment par le nez, ne trouvant pas de mots polis pour décrire Megan, et fit des gestes incohérents avec les bras accompagnés d'un "ugh" pour renforcer ses propos. Cela fit rire Gray et stupéfia Zach, qui la regarda d'un drôle d'air, un peu comme s'il ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou prendre Jess pour une folle.

Les trois jeunes gens rejoignirent Claire et Owen, alors qu'ils se disaient au revoir.

"Je reviens très vite."

Ils s'embrassèrent.

"Fais attention à toi."

Owen déposa un dernier baiser sur le sommet de la tête de la rousse, puis il trottina jusqu'à une camionnette où l'attendait son équipe, donna quelques ordres et ils se mirent en route. Gray demanda ce qu'ils faisaient et sa tante annonça qu'ils partaient en mission de reconnaissance. Un petit silence s'en suivit, et Zach comprit enfin.

"C'est comme ça qu'ils nous ont trouvé aussi vite… C'est ça ?"

Claire acquiesça. "Ils étaient aussi en mission de reconnaissance quand ils ont vu votre voiture poursuivie par la meute de vélociraptors. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de communiquer vos coordonnées que dans la salle de contrôle on les entendait indiquer votre position et la vue qu'ils avaient sur la situation."

Pendant qu'ils traversaient à nouveau un dédale de couloirs jusqu'à la chambre de Michael. Claire, à la demande de Gray, leur expliqua ce pour quoi on l'employait. Elle était principalement ici en temps que consultante. "Cette base militaire est trop petite et manque cruellement de ressources. Ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de garder trop de bouches à nourrir. Chacun ici doit se rendre utile. Ou un membre de votre famille doit gagner votre droit de séjour à votre place… Nous y sommes."

La rousse s'arrêta devant une porte avec une petite vitre à hauteur du visage. Jess put apercevoir son frère assis dans un lit d'hôpital, un bandage autour de la tête. Avant que Claire ne puisse appuyer sur la poignée Jess posa sa main dessus, sans pour autant l'actionner, les yeux fixés sur le sol. Personne ne bougea pendant quelques secondes, tous observaient l'ainée Grave, puis la brunette regarda Claire dans les yeux, déterminée. "Je peux cuisiner et je sais administrer les premiers soins. Je suis aussi capable d'utiliser une arme s'il le faut. Je gagnerai la place de mon frère ainsi que la mienne. Alors s'il vous plait. Ne nous mettez pas dehors…"


	7. Chapter 7

**10/03/16**

 **Author's note: Bonjour à vous chers lecteurs et lectrices ! Pour commencer, JE SUIS ABSOLUMENT ET EXTRÊMEMENT DÉSOLÉE DE MON ABSENCE ! Outre le fait que ce chapitre m'ait causé beaucoup de problèmes durant l'écriture, j'ai aussi été très occupée.  
**

 **Mais dans tous les cas, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Et comme ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre, je vous ai fait un petit résumé de l'histoire jusqu'à présent.  
**

 **Encore et toujours merci à celles et ceux qui me laissent des reviews. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Résumé des chapitres précédents:

Du jour au lendemain, les dinosaures investissent le continent, sans que l'on sache comment. Jess, son petit frère Michael, leurs voisins les Mitchell et Megan l'ex de Zach, s'enfuient et échappent de peu aux crocs des vélociraptors. Après deux jours de cavale, Owen les retrouve et les ramène dans une base militaire où ils sont soignés et pris en charge. Là-bas, Claire leur apprend qu'ils devront se rendre utiles sous peine de se voir retirer la protection de l'armée…

* * *

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, couverte de sueur, se débattant contre une chose qui l'empêchait de bouger. Le ventre noué par une peur profonde dont elle ne pouvait se débarrasser. Son frère avait besoin d'elle.

Jess finit par réussir à se défaire du poids qui la retenait au sol - qui n'était autre que le bras de Zach - à se lever et à enjamber le petit corps de Gray qui dormait lové contre elle. Un instant, elle l'avait confondu avec Michael, mais sa peur était revenue encore plus forte lorsqu'elle s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas lui. Elle était la seule éveillée dans la tente. La respiration laborieuse, la brunette se hâta de sortir dans l'air frais de la nuit, pour démarrer une course effrénée jusqu'aux quartiers médicaux. Son frère avait besoin d'elle.

Dans sa panique, Jess entra en collision avec quelqu'un et tomba par terre dans un petit cri. Rouvrant les yeux elle se trouva nez à nez avec les jambes d'un homme en uniforme. _Papa ?_ Elle releva la tête brusquement pour découvrir le visage d'Owen. Ce dernier, notant sa détresse, s'accroupit auprès d'elle. "Hey, doucement. Tout va bien. Respire profondément," dit-il calmement, il inspira un grand coup et expira lentement, répétant la chose plusieurs fois pour lui montrer une séquence à imiter, mimant en même temps avec la main sa respiration, lui donnant le rythme. Cela eut l'effet désiré, car Jess finit par se calmer un peu.

"Je.." La jeune fille avait encore la voix enrouée et la gorge sèche à cause de sa course, elle se racla la gorge alors qu'Owen l'observait, légèrement inquiet. "Je suis désolée.. Je.. Mon frère, il faut que je voie mon frère." Ses mains tremblaient. Elle était sur le point de pleurer et elle se détestait pour ça. _Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar !_ se résonnait-elle. Mais ce noeud au fond de son estomac ne voulait pas s'en aller. Elle avait besoin de voir son frère.

Après ça, Owen sembla plus confus qu'inquiet. "Ton frère ?" La brunette se sentit ridicule, une main se porta à son oreille pour la frotter. Évitant tout contact visuel, elle bafouilla qu'elle savait que c'était stupide, mais qu'après son cauchemar, elle devait s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il considéra ses propos en silence, la fixant du regard, ce qui n'arrangea pas la gêne de Jessica.

Owen marmonna quelque chose, avant de se relever et de tendre une main pour aider la jeune fille à se relever. "Alors, allons voir ton frère." Jess, d'abord surprise, accepta avec hésitation la main tendue, mais fut sur ses pieds plus vite qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire.

Un long silence s'en suivit alors qu'ils se dirigeaient côte à côte vers l'aile médicale de la base. Ils le brisèrent tous les deux au même instant.

"Alors comme ça…" "Au fait Owen…"

Ils s'interrompirent, se regardèrent, puis l'un sourit et l'autre pouffa.

Owen fut le premier à reprendre la parole. "Gray m'a raconté se que tu as fait pour lui et Zach. C'était vos voisins, à ton frère et à toi, c'est bien ça ?"

Jess grogna. "Ne me dites pas qu'il vous a tout raconté à vous aussi !?" implora-t-elle. Cela sembla amuser son ainé. "J'le crois pas… À combien de personnes il a bien pu aller raconter tout ça ?" rajouta-t-elle en se passant une main sur le visage, désespérée. "Bon du coup je suppose que ça ne sert à rien de vous dire que nous sommes sortis de chez moi par la porte du jardin ?"

Cette fois, le militaire éclata de rire, "non, effectivement."

* * *

Après avoir visité son frère, Jessica, escortée par Owen, retourna à la tente qu'elle partageait avec les Mitchell. Les souvenirs et les sensations de son cauchemar s'étaient presque totalement envolés dès qu'elle avait vu Michael endormi, et, bien qu'elle ne voulait pas s'en aller, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester dans l'infirmerie indéfiniment. La jeune fille ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée assise à écarter les mèches de cheveux brunes du front de son frère, mais Owen avait eu la gentillesse de rester avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente prête à retourner dormir. Et maintenant ils marchaient côte à côte dans un silence agréable. Tous deux trop absorbé dans leurs pensées pour converser.

La brunette, maintenant qu'elle avait à nouveau la tête froide, se remémorait certains détails de son réveil qui, dans sa panique, n'avaient pas retenu son attention. Ses pensées s'envolèrent dans tous les sens : que faisait Gray dans ses bras ? Et que faisait le bras de Zach autour d'elle ? Mais surtout, elle avait pris Owen pour son père et ça la choquait bien plus que ce qu'elle ne voulait bien admettre. Puis elle se souvint que Gray n'arrivait pas à dormir et que, à moitié endormie, elle avait fini par aller se glisser dans le lit du garçon. Mais il y avait toujours Owen qui lui laissait cette horrible sensation de le connaitre sans réussir à le replacer.

Et ensuite la jeune fille se remémora la conversation téléphonique qu'elle et son frère avaient réussi à avoir avec leur mère et George - grâce à Claire Dearing et un homme nommé Lowery Cruthers. Elle avait été soulagée d'apprendre qu'ils allaient bien tous les deux, même si, après de courtes explications, la brunette commença à regretter de les avoir appelés. La mère était entrée dans une colère noire contre sa fille lorsque cette dernière lui apprit que Michael allait passer la nuit dans un "hôpital" pour vérifier qu'il ne souffrait pas d'un traumatisme crânien. Jess était convaincue qu'elle serait punie pour le restant de sa vie lorsqu'elle rentrerait à la maison. _Si_ ils retournent un jour à la maison. Tout ça l'avait un peu démoralisée. Mais les paroles de Claire et celles de Zach se rappelèrent à elle un peu plus tard dans la journée et elle s'était sentie mieux. Et, même s'ils étaient blessés, ils étaient tous en vie, c'était l'important.

Malgré tout, ses pensées vis-à-vis de l'homme à côté d'elle revinrent en force et ne voulaient vraiment pas la laisser tranquille. Alors, après quelques délibérations avec elle-même, la jeune fille décida de lui demander directement s'ils se connaissaient. Rassemblant son courage, les mains un peu moites à cause de l'appréhension, Jessica se tourna vers son interlocuteur, mais elle eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

"Jess !"

À la mention de son nom, la jeune fille se détourna d'Owen, juste à temps pour voir une petite tête brune lui foncer dessus et l'enserrer dans une étreinte désespérée. "J'ai cru que tu étais partie…" renifla Gray.

"Je te l'avais bien dit qu'elle était juste partie aux toilettes," fit Zach, clairement agacé, bien qu'à moitié endormi. "Oh salut Owen," compléta l'ainé Mitchell dans un bâillement. Ce dernier lança un regard noir à Jess, avant de déclarer qu'il retournait se coucher, puis rebroussa chemin jusqu'à la tente.

Jess, perplexe, cligna des yeux face à l'animosité du jeune homme. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle était à nouveau l'objet de sa colère, elle le regarda s'éloigner avant de marmonner : "Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire cette fois pour l'énerver ?"

Owen, tout aussi perplexe face à l'attitude de Zach, fronça les sourcils. S'il avait entendu le commentaire de la jeune femme, il n'y réagit pas.

Gray, quant à lui, leva la tête pour pouvoir voir le visage de Jess. La brunette, sentant le cadet Mitchell bouger reporta son attention sur lui. Un énorme sourire, un poil moqueur, apparu alors sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, "je serais vraiment une horrible personne, si je te laissais seul en compagnie d'un frère d'aussi mauvaise humeur, mh ?" Un clin d'oeil accompagna la réplique de la brune, et un éclat de rire lui répondit.

Ils firent leurs adieux à Owen, lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Jessica le remercia encore avant de prendre la main de Gray et de retourner se pelotonner dans son lit - enfin «lit» était un bien grand mot, c'était plutôt quatre matelas collés les uns aux autres et posés à même le sol. Matelas qu'elle fut obligée de partager avec Gray, étant donné que son frère s'étalait en étoile de mer sur sa couche et celle de son cadet. Au moins cela expliquait pourquoi le bras de Zach s'était trouvé sur elle lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée un peu plus tôt cette nuit-là…

* * *

L'ainé Mitchell fut contrarié pendant toute la journée du lendemain, s'énervant à propos de tout ce qui concernait Jessica de près ou de loin. La jeune fille garda donc ses distances - du moins elle fit de son mieux vu qu'ils avaient suivi Claire toute la matinée jusqu'en début d'après-midi, avant d'être enfin séparés pour le reste de la journée - mais cela n'empêcha pas de la mettre sur les nerfs. Elle était incapable de trouver ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour le mettre dans cet état. Et ce n'était pas faute de s'être creusé la tête…

Sans compter les regards noirs que lui lançait Megan, ou ses petits sourires suffisants lorsque Zach s'énervait contre la brunette. Vinrent s'ajouter à cela les tests psychologiques obligatoires, la ribambelle de personnes qui leur fut présentée et le malaise presque constant à être entouré de militaires. C'était donc sans surprise que Jess se retrouva fatiguée et à fleur de peau en fin d'après-midi.

Cependant, elle fut soulagée lorsqu'elle put aller chercher son frère pour lui faire faire le tour des lieux indispensables du camp: leur tente, la cafétéria et les sanitaires. Il sortait enfin de l'infirmerie et sa santé n'était pas en danger, même s'il fallait encore faire attention et rapporter toutes anomalies.

Après cela, elle laissa son frère avec Gray et, ne voulant pas rester à proximité d'un Zach de mauvaise humeur et d'une Megan revenue à la charge, elle décida de se balader entre les tentes. Certains "habitants" la saluèrent et elle leur répondit avec un "bonjour" accompagné d'un petit sourire timide. Sa bonne humeur habituelle revint graduellement.

Ce ne fut qu'après avoir fait le tour et s'être éloigné du champ de toiles vertes militaires que Jessica s'arrêta. Du mouvement et des voix attirèrent son attention, et elle put observer Owen revenant de mission avec son équipe. Elle resta là, à les observer, pendant longtemps. La jeune fille se rappela la question qu'elle avait voulu poser au petit-ami de Claire et dansa d'un pied sur l'autre, cherchant une formulation et une opportunité pour mettre à exécution son intention de la nuit passée.

"Tu sais je voudrais pas te décourager, mais il a déjà quelqu'un…"

Jess sursauta. Ses cheveux virevoltèrent autour d'elle lorsqu'elle fit face à un des militaires qui avait participé à son sauvetage. Cheveux noirs en bataille, rasé de près, yeux gris-vert, il devait être légèrement plus âgé qu'elle et était plus grand aussi. Elle se souvint de lui comme étant Jonson, dont les camarades s'étaient moqués.

"Je.. Non.. Enfin je sais.. Ce n'est pas pour ça.." Bafouilla-t-elle en rougissant, le tout en agitant les bras. Jess prit une grande inspiration avant de tenter de poursuivre, "je.. Je crois que je l'ai déjà rencontré quelque part.. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de où.." La brunette soupira.

"Bien entendu." Répondit-il, un sourire en coin, pas convaincu pour un sou.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et les bras en l'air, tout ça accompagné d'un "ugh" frustré. Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire son interlocuteur, "d'accord, d'accord, je te crois," affirma-t-il, son sourire en coin toujours en vu et les épaules secouées par son hilarité. Jessica ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, ni de remarquer qu'il était très beau garçon.

Il tendit la main. "Moi c'est Ben. Enfin, en réalité c'est Benjamin Jonson, mais tout le monde m'appelle Ben.. Ou Jonson…"

Son commentaire fit ricaner la brunette, elle lui serra la main, "Jessica Grave, mais tu peux m'appeler Jess."

"Et bien Jess, enchanté de faire enfin ta connaissance."

Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de continuer, car Owen appela Jonson.

"On dirait bien que je dois y retourner," dit-il, avant de rajouter en s'éloignant, "à plus tard Jess."

Elle lui répondit avec un signe de la main, "à plus tard Ben." Puis elle le regarda retourner auprès d'Owen.


	8. Chapter 8

**16/03/16**

 **Author's note: Bonjour à vous chers lecteurs et lectrices ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! OUI DÉJÀ ! J'ai été très inspirée. Tellement inspirée** **même** **que j'ai dû déplacer une partie de ce chapitre dans le suivant... :') (mais du coup ça rend la fin de celui-ci bien meilleure !)  
**

 **En parlant du prochain chapitre, comme il s'annonce difficile à écrire, et qu'en plus de cela j'ai des milliers d'anniversaires ce week-end (dont le mien :') ), je ne sais pas quand j'arriverai à le finir. Mais je ferais de mon mieux pour que ça ne soit pas dans trop longtemps !**

 **Encore et toujours merci à celles et ceux qui me laissent des reviews, qui suivent ma fic et à ceux qui la mettent dans leurs favoris. Ça fait super plaisir de se savoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis dans une review ou avec un PM !**

 **Sur ce:**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Pendant une semaine et demie, rien de bien excitant ne se passa et une espèce de routine s'installa. Le poignet de Jess ne la faisait plus souffrir lors des tâches quotidiennes, et les contusions de tout le monde avaient disparu. Par contre, ils n'avaient été assignés nulle part, car ils n'avaient aucune formation et étaient donc «inutiles au bon fonctionnement du complexe militaire». Alors tous essayaient de trouver de quoi s'occuper durant la journée. Et, bien que le Village - qui était le nom que les gens avaient donné au regroupement de tentes - n'abritait que peu de personnes du même âge que nos quatre rescapés, c'était un bon moyen de trouver quelque chose à faire. Il y avait presque constamment de nouvelles têtes, quelqu'un avec qui discuter ou une personne ayant besoin d'un coup de main pour diverses tâches.

Mais malgré la relative sécurité du camp, la peur de se faire expulser les narguait en permanence. Les cauchemars de Jess étaient devenus quasiment réguliers et il n'était pas rare de la trouver éveillée au milieu de la nuit, en train de caresser les cheveux des deux plus jeunes résidents de la tente. L'ainé Mitchell ne semblait pas beaucoup mieux loti. Mais une sorte de promesse tacite s'était faite entre eux, dans la quiétude de la nuit, et personne ne fut au courant de leurs cauchemars. C'était un secret qu'eux seuls partageaient en silence.

Zach quant à lui, avait toujours ses sautes d'humeur. Ne voulant pas empirer les choses par égard pour Gray, bien qu'elle arrivait à bout de patience avec son nouveau colocataire - ou ex-voisin, comme vous préférez - la jeune femme faisait tout pour rester à distance lorsque le brun se mettait en colère. S'il n'avait pas été un homme, elle aurait parié qu'il avait ses menstruations.

De leur côté, les deux cadets avaient constaté le climat électrique entre leurs ainés, mais ne savaient pas comment gérer la chose, et, plus ils tentaient de les rapprocher pour générer une entente, plus la situation semblait se détériorer.

Pour contrarier Jess encore un peu plus, cette dernière découvrit qu'elle connaissait un des résidents du Village. C'était un jeune homme blond, répondant au nom de Joshua Parker. D'un an son cadet, il faisait malgré tout dix centimètres de plus qu'elle à présent. Mais, même si cela le rendait un peu plus intimidant, cela n'influençait en rien son apparence: il était toujours aussi repoussant que dans ses souvenirs - bien que ce n'était plus à cause de la morve qu'il avait au nez étant petit.

Au grand dam de Jessica, le blond ne l'avait pas reconnue et s'était mis en tête de la séduire. La jeune femme faisait de son mieux pour éviter de le croiser, ne voulant rien avoir à faire avec lui, mais Josh était persistant.

Ils n'avaient jamais été amis, mais, étant tous deux enfants de militaires, ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Leurs paternels avaient toujours été très compétitifs entre eux. Josh était pareil, voire pire, voulant toujours prouver que son géniteur était meilleur. Pour autant, ils ne se détestaient pas, du moins c'était le cas jusqu'au décès du père de Jessica. Entendant partout qu'Adam Grave était mort en héros, la jalousie avait poussé le jeune garçon à affirmer que _s'il avait été un vrai héros, il serait encore en vie_. Et tout espoir d'amitié s'était brisé en même temps que le nez de Joshua.

Heureusement il y avait aussi des points positifs pour Jessica, la jeune fille se lia d'amitié avec une résidente: Johanna Malcolm Brewster. La jeune femme à la peau chocolat était d'une vivacité incroyable, toujours en mouvement, cherchant à se rendre utile en permanence. C'était aussi une très jolie fille, constamment de bonne humeur, mais au caractère bien trempé.

Très vite Jess apprit que le grand-père de Jo, Ian Malcolm, avait, il y a plus de vingt ans, réchappé à la mort dans le parc de Jon Hamond: Jurassic Park. Et qu'il avait remis ça lors de l'incident de San Diego, durant lequel un Tyrannosaurus Rex avait arpenté les rues de la ville, semant la panique. D'ailleurs, beaucoup de personnes avaient été sauvées grâce à lui. La brunette comprit très vite que sa nouvelle amie cherchait à être à la hauteur des membres de sa famille. Même sa mère s'était retrouvée sur une île habitée uniquement de dinosaures et en était revenue vivante alors qu'elle n'avait que treize ans ! Jessica ne voulait même pas imaginer l'ambiance qu'il devait y avoir pendant leurs repas de famille…

De plus, la compagnie de Benjamin Johnson était, indéniablement, un autre point positif. La brunette et lui étaient très rapidement devenus amis. Partageant une complicité un peu spéciale, qui, parfois, pouvait être mal interprétée. Mais passer du temps avec lui était agréable. Au détail près qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour Johanna, et que, par conséquent, il arrivait fréquemment à Jess de se retrouver obligée de tenir la chandelle. Son admiration pour la jeune femme à la peau chocolat était aussi flagrante que partagée. Mais aucun des deux n'osait faire le premier pas, et cela ne manquait pas de frustrer Jessica.

La jeune femme se rapprocha aussi d'Owen et de Claire, allant boire une tasse de thé avec la rousse, ou partant assouvir sa curiosité quant à la situation à l'extérieur auprès de l'ex-homme-aux-raptors. Elle passa donc pas mal de temps en compagnie du couple, aussi bien individuellement que lorsqu'ils venaient voir les frères Mitchell. Elle s'attacha beaucoup à eux et, à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les six, parfois même rejoints par Lowery, Jo ou Benji, elle avait l'impression de faire partie d'une nouvelle famille.

* * *

Deux semaines après l'arrivée de notre quatuor dans la base militaire, le groupe de reconnaissance d'Owen ne rentra pas comme prévu. Tout l'entourage de Jess en fut profondément affecté. Claire ne quitta pas la salle de commandement, Jo pleura toutes les larmes de son corps dans les bras de Jessica. Gray et Michael ne parlèrent presque pas du reste de la journée. Et enfin, Zach de son côté, accumulait la frustration d'être impuissant, devenant une véritable bombe à retardement.

Cette nuit-là, Jess ne put fermer les yeux sans voir sa voisine, son père, Owen ou Ben mourir dévorer par des dinosaures. Zach ne ferma pas l'oeil de la nuit non plus. Une sorte de trêve se forma entre les deux jeunes adultes alors qu'ils se retrouvèrent obligés de se serrer les coudes pour rassurer Michael et Gray, qui s'endormirent difficilement entre leurs ainés.

Lorsque le silence se fit sous la bâche verte, le malaise de Jess s'accrut. Elle n'était pas sûre que la trêve dure maintenant que les deux cadets dormaient. Elle risqua un coup d'oeil au-dessus des deux enfants, pour apercevoir le jeune homme, mais il regardait ailleurs. Absorbé dans des réflexions dont lui seul connaissait la nature. Elle voulait dire quelque chose, mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Elle avait envie de déballer ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. La jeune femme s'agita. C'était comme si tous les mots qu'elle ne pouvait exprimer à voix haute se manifestaient physiquement.

Redirigeant son regard vers le bas, Jess remarqua que ses mains tremblaient. Elle ferma les yeux. Une série de flashs remonta alors des tréfonds de sa mémoire. Sa mère inquiète, faisant les cent pas dans la cuisine; sa chambre alors que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit; elle, dévalant les escaliers pour accueillir son père; un homme qu'elle ne connait pas à la porte; sa mère qui s'effondre; elle qui pleure; son frère, trop petit pour comprendre, qui sanglote, faisant écho aux larmes que versait le reste de sa famille.

Cette fois, elle tremblait tout entière. Elle se frotta les jambes, les bras, puis le visage, tentant de faire disparaitre ces images du passé, seulement pour se rendre compte qu'elle pleurait. Cette découverte accentua ses larmes, sa gorge se noua. Elle tenta de rester silencieuse, plaquant une main sur sa bouche, mais échoua lamentablement. De petits sanglots étouffés tirèrent Zach de ses pensées.

Il fut d'abord surpris. L'incompréhension fut la seconde étape. Puis il paniqua, ayant peur que le bruit ne tire les deux enfants de leur torpeur. Ne sachant comment réagir dans cette situation, il resta pétrifié quelques minutes. Puis, dans un enchainement de mouvements maladroits, il alla s'assoir à côté de la jeune fille, et, après une longue hésitation, finit par la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire, étonnée, puis elle s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

* * *

La journée qui suivit fut tout aussi difficile pour le petit groupe. Claire, qui n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise, passa à nouveau son temps dans la salle des commandes avec Lowery, cherchant désespérément à retrouver Owen et ses hommes. Pendant que Zach, nerveux, faisait les cent pas et que Jess était partie chercher un jeu de cartes pour distraire les garçons.

Bien entendu, Megan, avec son mauvais timing et son tact à présent légendaire, choisit la fin de matinée pour venir coller Zach. La blonde tenta de le réconforter à sa manière, ce qui le rendit fou de rage, et Jess, qui revenait au moment où le brun s'était mis à insulter son ex, fut contrainte d'intervenir avant qu'il ne fasse un massacre.

À l'instant où Zach avait été sur le point d'aller frapper la blonde, Jessica s'était interposée entre les deux ex, les mains sur le torse du brun, solidement campé sur ses pieds, pour l'empêcher de décrocher une droite à Megan. Il fixa la blonde d'un oeil noir et ne scruta le regard posé de Jess qu'au moment où elle prit la parole. "Laisse tomber Zach. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine."

Au grand étonnement de toutes les personnes présentes, la brune n'eut aucun problème à calmer le jeune homme, alors qu'habituellement, c'était contre elle qu'il se mettait en colère. Ils s'observèrent sans un mot durant une éternité. Puis Zach tourna les talons, non sans avoir dévisagé Megan avec haine une dernière fois auparavant.

Bien que l'incident aurait pu se terminer à cet instant, c'était sans compter sur Megan, qui déclara, "Si tu m'avais vraiment aimé tu te serais battu pour moi !" Ce qui arrêta net le jeune homme. Jessica réagit la première, elle fit face à l'autre jeune femme et répliqua, tranchante, "Si tu l'avais vraiment aimé tu ne l'aurais pas trompé. Il se serait peut-être battu pour toi si tu lui étais restée fidèle."

Jess ne vit pas la gifle arriver, mais un "pétasse" l'accompagna. Zach vit rouge, mais à nouveau, la brune le devança. "Lève encore une seule fois la main sur moi et je te jure que tu vas faire intimement connaissance avec le sol…" Gronda-t-elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Cette fois Jess vit le coup venir. Aucune pensée cohérente ne traversa son esprit alors que ses réflexes prirent le contrôle de son corps. Elle bloqua l'attaque de Megan avec son avant-bras. La blonde entreprit alors de donner un autre coup à la brunette, mais cette dernière lui attrapa le bras, pivota et fit passer son adversaire au-dessus d'elle. La rencontre avec le sol fut douloureuse pour l'ex de Zach qui en eut le souffle coupé.

Jessica allait se jeter sur Megan, mais Zach l'attrapa par la taille et la souleva de terre avant qu'elle n'en aille le temps, mettant fin aux hostilités par la même occasion. La brunette protesta et se débattit alors que le jeune homme l'emmenait à l'écart. "Grave, tu m'aides pas là…" Grogna-t-il, mais cela ne fit aucune différence.

Lorsqu'ils furent assez loin, Zach reposa son fardeau au sol. La jeune femme fit volte-face, contrariée. "Tu aurais dû me laisser lui régler son compte ! Elle le méritait après toutes les emmerdes qu'elle t'a.. Qu'elle _nous_ a créés !"

"C'est toi même qui as dit qu'elle n'en valait pas la peine !" S'exclama le brun.

"Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille après qu'elle ait dit clairement qu'elle t'avait trompé simplement par manque d'attention !?" S'énerva la jeune femme.

Son interlocuteur plissa les yeux, " _Grave_.."

La mise en garde était évidente, le ton utilisé ne laissant pas de place au doute: _ne t'aventure pas sur cette pente ou ça va mal finir_. Mais la brunette, fébrile, ne prit pas en compte l'avertissement, "Arrête ! Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison !"

"Mais c'est quoi ton problème à la fin !" S'écria Zach.

"Mon problème !?" Répondit-elle, incrédule. "Mon problème, c'est que Megan méritait une raclée." Elle accompagnait ses paroles par de grands gestes. "Mon problème, c'est qu'on est incapable d'avoir une conversation sans se crier dessus."

Puis elle se dégonfla comme un ballon troué, et d'une voix d'où perçait le désespoir, elle déclara, "Mon problème, c'est que Ben et Owen sont quelque part là dehors, et que personne ne peut nous dire s'ils sont morts ou vivants."


End file.
